Myths Among Legends
by frekat
Summary: Leriko. Last person in the Yoshida clan and just learnt he is a devil. He's got the mythical Sacred Gear Kraken along with two others and sets out on his journey through devil hood. He encounters some problems but his slowly growing peerage and friend Ryuji are there to help him along the way. Does he succeed at reviving his clan or is he thrown to the bottom of the Devil trashcan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a perfectly normal day for a perfectly normal person. The serene breeze of the wind slowly lifted a curtain and let the sun shine on a boy's face as he slept. He stirred from his sleep, as the sun got in his eyes, and sat up while rubbing his eyes. That boy is me, Leriko Yoshida. I'm sixteen years old and attend a local high school in the area.

I got out of bed and stood on the black carpet of the small apartment I live in. My parents passed away a few years ago when I was only ten years old and I lived with relatives until fifteen when I started high school. My apartment is fairly cheap. Nine thousand five hundred and sixty-seven yen a month. I only earn just over twenty thousand a month which gives me a bit of financial struggle which is fine.

I head over to the bathroom and look at my face which is part of a routine for some reason. I have short brown hair that is spiky in the front and reaches down to my eyes while the back only reaches only the nape of the neck. I have fairly small, brown eyes and straight, chocolate eyebrows that always point downwards to make me look angry to compliment them. I smile in satisfaction before going to take a shower. My body is fairly slender with average sized legs and arms attached to it which gives me the look of a model.

Overall, I'm a fairly average person. Someone knocks on my door, "Hurry up Leri-kun! We're gonna be late again!"

"Coming. Just give me a minute." I put on my school uniform, which is black with white accents, and grab my school bag, house keys and wallet. Not bothering about breakfast I hurry outside to meet my close friend, Ryuji Hitashi. He pretty much has the same body type as me and has the same brown eyes with arched eyebrows that are black. His hair is fairly long and touches his soldiers while the raven colour of it makes him look like a monster and the front just hanging low enough so his forehead doesn't show. I smile and we head off to school.

Along the way, I stopped at a corner store to get some food and something to drink as I didn't have enough time in the morning. Luckily enough, we made it to school just in time. It was the first period when I started noticing weird things happen. My vision would occasionally turn a mix of turquoise and a shade of dark green. I shrugged it off as nothing and continued doing my school work. I frowned as I started to hear water splashing in my head and it didn't stop. I needed to get out of here. I raised my hand and used the old excuse that always works, "Sensei, could I go to the infirmary because I feel ill?"

Being the nice teacher she is, she let me go to the infirmary. I knocked on the door when I got there and entered, no one being in the room as I entered, [Hey, new host]. I jumped from the feminine voice and started speaking.

"What the hell is going on here? Hello? Anyone there?" I got no response from IN the room but from my head instead.

[I'm in your head, silly. I still don't understand how you woke me. No one's done it before.]

'What are you talking about? And sorry if I'm being rude but, who the hell are you?' I stood in the middle of the infirmary as the wind from an open window blew against my skin and made me shiver. It's currently autumn which gives a nice air to everyone.

[Ah, forgot about that. So, to introduce myself, I'm Kraken.]

'As in the mythical creature that destroys boats in the ocean?'

[Sort of. You see, the supernatural exists. And telling by the aura you give off, you're a devil.]

'Slow down a second. I'm a what? And backgrounds please if possible.'

[It's simple. You are devil. Last one of the Yoshida clan. And now it's about me. I, Kraken, was actually a protector of the ocean. One day while I was on duty, a band of Angels came down and tried to kill me. Luckily for me, I was turned into a Sacred Gear and am sealed inside of a human every day until they die and then sealed into a new human. You were lucky to get me and you're the first person to actually awaken me.]

'That was a bad joke. So every mythical creature and gods et cetera are real and stuff?'

[Exactly. You could summon your Sacred Gear now if you want.]

'Hang on. I must be going insane if I'm talking with the Kraken in my head. I'm going to lie down now.' Kraken didn't respond but giggled and I jumped when the school nurse came in.

"Hello, do you need anything?" It took me a few seconds to respond but I managed to stifle a reply, shaken up about the fact that I could be going insane.

"Ur, yeah. Just feeling ill, that's all."

"Then have a lie down. We'll see how you're going when lunch starts." I nod and lay down on one of the beds in there while the nurse shut the curtains. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"'Sup, how are you going?" I jumped as I opened my eyes and found myself in an underwater temple. What was even more surprising was that a naked girl was sitting on my waist and she appeared to be my age. She had long, turquoise hair and cyan eyes that looked down at me and were sucking me in,

"I'm doing fine. Wait, what? So you are real or am I just going insane?"

"I'm real alright. And if you were wondering, we're in your dreamscape." We were in the middle of some ruins that had moss growing on pillars and various shrubberies growing out of cracks in the stone floor I was on. The pillars appeared to be made out of marble as well. We were also in dark water that appeared to be black but was actually a deep blue.

"If we're in my dreamscape, could you change the scenery then?"

"Fine." She pouted and I noticed then how absurdly cute she was. Her voice made her even cuter. It was a bit high pitch and she sounded like a child. I couldn't help but stare at her as we appeared on a tropical beach with white sands and a forest of palm trees behind us. She stood up and showed me her fully naked body and I stood up as well. She had thigh length hair and she was the same size as me with a slender body and well endowed breasts.

"So, what do you need me for, Kraken-san?"

"I wanted to talk to you about your Sacred Gear. I don't think you'd do to well considering you haven't trained your body and my powers would be too much because I've been dormant for years. And drop the honorific kid. It sounds weird."

"Fine, Kraken. What about Sacred Gears?"

"You see, mine is actually a rare one. One of the mythical ones. It has an affinity for water and has various types of attacks ranging from magic to weapons and to melee. It's also quite powerful if you manage to upgrade me through my Liberation stages. Five of them in total."

"What other mythical ones are there?"

"Well, beings like Cthulhu and Nyarlathotep." I sighed and looked around for a short bit, admiring the relaxing waves that were rolling against the sand and up the beach.

"And what was that about me being a devil?"

"You, kind sir, are a pure-blooded devil. Last one of the Yoshida clan that were known for the kind hearts they have and the fierce take-downs. The attributes for the Yoshida clan is that they have purple flames and have great intuition. You can also control fire at will. Now, because you're a devil you can see better, hear better and have wings that allow you to fly. You can transport to the underworld and use devil magic that only devils can use. The bad things are that Angels and Fallen Angels will shoot spears of light at you that will murder you quickly if you don't pull 'em out and chuck them aside."

"So Angels and Fallen Angels exist as well?"

"Vampires and werewolves do as well. So either nut up or shut up in the future."

"I think this is a bit much to handle at this point in time. Could I maybe leave for now?" She nodded and I awoke to the sound of the lunch bell ringing. I blinked as I saw the white roof and sat up slowly. The nurse stopped what she was doing and came over to my direction, "Felling okay now?" I nodded and muttered a quick thanks before heading back to the classroom.

* * *

I spent the whole day thinking about the current change in my life and walked back to my apartment with Ryuji in silence. Ryuji lived in the apartment next to mine and we're even in the same classes. We've been friends for years, good ones at that as well, and we always have something to say. Not this current day though.

I waved him off and dropped my bag on the floor as soon as I got in my apartment and sat down on a two-seater, black leather sofa and stare at the white roof, "My life sucks right now." I realised I was talking to myself until a red circle appeared in front of me and a man walked out of it.

"Good day to you, Yoshida-san."

"Let me guess, devil stuff?"

"I'm quite surprised you know about that." I looked at the man and he was wearing a black cloak that hid all traces of identification except for his voice.

"I was told today. Anyway, say what you have to say please."

"Right, I'll do so." He pulled a white box out of his cloak and gave it to me. I opened it up and saw a crimson set of chess pieces without the king and closed it, "These are your evil pieces, Yoshida-san. We normally wouldn't give any random devil them until they're trained but considering you're the last of your clan we decided to give them to you ASAP."

"So, what do these 'evil' pieces do, mysterious hooded man?"

"They turn people into your devil servants that you then use at your discretion."

"What would these servants do?"

"Anything you want, ranging from them handing out flyers to get a contract or pact of sorts to having sex with you if you wanted."

"Nope, not going there. Tell me about these flyers."

"You give them to people then they summon you so you do what they want you to do. You need to put your house seal on them then they wish for you to come."

"What's my house seal?"

"Hold out your hand." Curiosity got the better of me and my hand burned when he put his hand over it to reveal a purple pentagram on the back of my right palm. He also got a giant stack of flyers out of nowhere and dumped them on the couch.

"Are these the flyers?"

"Yes, you are in your own territory at the moment so it should be fine to hand them out. Then again, the Gremory household territory is near here as well. Oh, I also gave you the courtesy of setting the flyers up so you just have to hand them out." I sighed and slumped deeper into my seat.

"Is that all?" He shook his head and I groaned.

"All I have to do is make a magic circle for and then test it." I nodded and another purple pentagram appeared but engraved into the floor this time. He dragged me over to it and I stood in the centre, scratching my head at how I operate this. The guy told me to focus energy into it and I finally managed to do it after ten minutes of flow blown trying to only appear at back on my couch.

"That's all for now. I'll see you when you need to be told more things." I sighed and stood up as he disappeared form the room once more. I grabbed a few flyers and walked around the town for the whole afternoon, handing out flyers and reducing an eight of the original stack back at my home.

As I got home, I got a request. It was weird how I got it though. The seal on my hand glow and the address was sent into my head. I stepped onto the seal on the floor and teleported to the location. The client was a teenage girl from my class called, Nyaruko Sasaki. She had long, white hair and blue eyes that searched your very soul. She was very beautiful in my opinion.

[That's strange, Nayruko is what Nyarlathotep called himself for short.]

'Could it be possible that that's him?'

[He's been sealed away inside of someone just like me.] I didn't need to say anymore as she just stared.

"Yoshida-san?"

"Yup, you called?"

"Yeah, I did."

"What do you want me to do then?"

"I want you to wear these and be my pet dog until I'm satisfied" She held out a bushy tail that looked like it belonged to a wolf and some pointy cat-like ears. They were both black and mechanical which was perfect so it looked like I was a normal animal person. The evening went by quick and I had to do some weird things. I had to snuggle up to her and sit and stuff when she told me but it was fine overall. I managed to get a contract and she let me keep those items for next time. I shuddered at the very thought while Kraken was cracking up hard. Her childish laughter cheered me up though.

* * *

I awoke to hard pounding on the door and I opened it up to see Ryuji standing there, "What do you want? It's a Saturday."

"You don't look so good and you keep on talking to yourself. Are you alright?"

"Huh. Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He nodded and he spoke up again.

"Wanna go to the arcade or something today. It's been ages since the last time and last time you promised we'd do it again."

"Fine. Just let me get changed." I let him in and walked into my bedroom and got changed into black skinny jeans and a red hoodie with a white shirt underneath. I walked out and saw him looking at the flyers.

"Man, didn't know you had a business."

"Neither did I. Let's go now shall we?" He nodded and we left the apartment and started walking to the arcade that was a few blocks away from my home. Half way there, Ryuji needed to go to the bathroom so I waited on swing in a small park near the bathrooms.

Someone fell out of tree in front of me and threw a white spear at me of which I dodged and started yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"You don't know what I am? That hurts a lot. I am a Fallen Angel and I will end you!" She was shrouded in darkness so I couldn't see her and white spears came at me again from all directions but ended up colliding with each other when I got down on the floor.

'Kraken, I need my Sacred Gear right now. How do I get it?'

[I see you're in a sticky situation. Okay then, think of a strong person and think about that the hardest then it will come.]

'Geez, thanks for the scientific explanation.'

[Why tha-]

'THAT AWS SARCASTIC!' I imagined a bodybuilder and focused really hard when a white glow appeared on my right arm. When it disappeared, my left arm was covered in a gauntlet that looked like a shark or sword fish up until my elbow. It was a grey colour and had a turquoise jewel on the back of the right palm and it glowed intensely. The Fallen Angel just stood there in shock, "No way, he has the legendary Kraken Sacred Gear. I'm leaving." With that, she disappeared in a flash of light.

'Kraken. What can this thing do?'

[Well, make it disappear and I'll tell you. Just will it and it will get off your arm. Will for it to go on and it will.] It disappeared when I thought of it disappearing and Kraken started explaining what it can do, [I don't know about the other stages, just the first one. You officially have the power to control water fully at your will. Any place, anytime.]

'That's great.' I heard two sets of yawns in my head and frowned. What the hell is going on…

* * *

**My debut. It may have been a little rushed but I couldn't think of a proper start like the canon so I made up one like this. I'll try to make the story good but there are no guarantees coming from me. It's up to YOU, the reader, to decide if it's good or not so please leave a rating/review or whatever.**

**This start, to be honest, was made up in my head as I went along. It didn't have much action (I only do 3k words every chapter so deal with it) and was a VERY short introduction to devil hood for Leriko.**

**I'll plan the rest of the story so I have an idea as what to do and I'll see you later! Hope you enjoyed. Oh, if you guess the two more voices in Leriko's voice you WIN AN INTERNET COOKIE! Taste good? No, well that's to be expected. It's not real.**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Okay, what the hell are you two then?' I was walking with Ryuji to arcade and the streets were filled with random pedestrians. I sighed out loud and continued walking.

[Well, I'm Cthulhu. Nice to meet you.] Cthulhu had a deep and manly voice.

[I'm Nyarlathotep. Call me Nyaruko for short please.] Nyaruko's voice was distorted so you couldn't tell the gender.

'I'm Leriko Yoshida. Nice to meet you. A pure-blooded devil and last of the Yoshida clan.'

[That doesn't make sense though. You have to be a human or half-human to be able to wield a Sacred Gear.] I frowned as Cthulhu already nudged logic in my head.

[I sense traces of human blood in him as well so I guess he's a half-human.] I frowned at Nyaruko's statement.

'So I was lied to?'

[Pretty much!] They all said in unison. I frowned as we entered the arcade and I felt an uneasy feeling in my chest. I shrugged it off and started playing some arcade games.

'You guys think I could imitate some of these moves?'

[It depends. My sacred gear lets you do a type of shape shift and create simple weapons.] It was Nyaruko who let me smile for the first time today.

[And, because I'm Cthulhu, you will just get wings or something with a magic book that adds more spells as you upgrade me.] It took me a moment to take it all in when someone tapped on my shoulder. As much of a coincidence as it is, it's the girl Nyaruko.

"Oh, hey Sasaki-san. What brings you here?" Nyaruko Sasaki is said to be one of the cutest girls in my school, which gives me questions of why she's talking to me.

"I was bored so I came here and coincidentally found you." I saw her full attire that she was wearing. She was wearing a short, red skirt with a white blouse and had her white hair tied up at the back with some black ribbon and let it fall loosely from there, "Well, now that you're here, why don't you verse me in something?" She thought for a second before letting out a cheerful 'okay' and picking out a fighting game.

I beat her and she made a cute pout which made blush and look away while she giggled. It almost feels like a date, "Hey, Yoshida-kun, want to get something to eat?"

"Sure, I haven't had anything to eat today so that would be nice. Please call me Leriko as well."

"Okay, Leriko-kun. Where do you want to go? A restaurant, fast food joint or something from a portable stand?" I pondered on it for a while.

"Let's go to a restaurant. Ryuji, you coming?" He looked up from his game and walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Nah, here's your chance though, soldier. Don't screw it up!" I blushed and turned my head to the side and started walking with Nyaruko. As we were walking through the crowded streets, the unease got stronger as we approached a suitable looking restaurant.

As we ordered our foods and got our drinks, she asked an unexpected question, "What do you think of me, Leriko-kun?" It was hard for me to not spit my cola I was drinking all over her as I heard her ask that.

"Is this some sort of confession?" She giggled before looking very serious.

"Maybe. Might depend on your answer." I swallowed my voice for a second.

'Guys. I need help. Please tell me what to do.' Kraken was the first one to speak up.

[Not happening! This is your love life so you have to get through it.] I swallowed again.

"Well, Sasaki-san, you're a nice person. You care for others and you are also sweet while keeping track of yourself at the same time. Not to mention you look very cute." She blushed at my saying that before leaning over the table and whispering in my ear.

"Let's go to your house tonight, Le-ri-ko-kun." Her hair smelt like raspberries as it got in my face and my jaw dropped. My face felt really hot and I could guess I was intensely blushing.

[Well done. You're not going to be a virgin anymore after tonight!] I frowned at Kraken's statement for a split-second before smiling.

"Why not? Should be fun." She giggled and we went back to normal conversation when our food was brought to us.

* * *

We were strolling through the park, the wind gently blowing against my back and the trees providing adequate shade with flickers of golden sunlight here and there. We sat down on an old, wooden bench that creaked when we sat on it. I smiled and looked up, trying to look through the branches of green and brown to see the sun fully. I unconsciously put my hand on the person sitting to next to me and started speaking nonsense, "Hey, Sasaki-chan, do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Silly, of course I do. It's always interested me since I could remember." I gave a quiet snort as I knew I was always a devil since I could remember. The uneasiness I felt this morning returned but was more intense.

"Yeah, same here…" I drifted off as I concentrated on the tree and saw a figure clad in black material with a light spear in their hands. I quickly pushed Nyaruko out of the way as it hit me through the abdomen. Crimson red liquid started seeping out of the wound, the light spear being the cause. I yelled as I grabbed it to pull it out and a burning sensation rose through my arms, "FUUUUUCK! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FALLEN ANGEL BITCH!" I pulled it out and threw it on the ground when it shattered into pieces and a person fell from the trees to the path in front of us. She was in a black cloak so I couldn't see the offender.

"That was unexpected. You know, light's a dangerous poison to your kind so you should be dead in a minute or two." The hole in my abdomen was pretty large until the voices in my head started to spoke. I only made out one voice though and it was Nyaruko.

[You know, you could summon me and you could close that wound.] I mentally nodded and summoned the Sacred Gear of Nyaruko which was an obsidian ring on my ring finger on my left hand with purple etchings on the outside. I was growing weak and I didn't know how to use the thing.

[Oh, yeah. You should be able to will what you want to happen and for the weapons, same thing.] The wound on my lower half started to crackle as it healed itself and I stumbled as a little energy was taken from me. There was an absurd amount of blood on the floor and my shirt was covered in the stuff.

The real-life Nyaruko was onto me in an instant and stood in front of me, holding her arms out to the side to shield me, "Leriko-kun, are you okay?" I nodded and I froze as her chest was pierced by a spear of light, her face turning into a mix of pain and sadness as her white shirt became drenched with blood. She fell to the floor and I fell onto my knees, holding her and hugging her while telling her she's going to be 'okay'.

It's weird. This has never happened before. Why does my heart hurt so much? Why do I feel really hot at the same time? What is this feeling?

I stood up as a mix of a blue, green and black aura flew out of me, "YOU! WHY DID YOU DO THIS! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY WITH YOU LIFE!" A short sword appeared in my left hand and I got into a fighting stance. The sword was black with a white hilt and white outlining on the edge of the blade. The Fallen Angel started to let out a terrifying laugh that sounded like a tree moving as if it were real, my anger flaring up even more as the aura got bigger. I ran towards the cloaked figure and let out a wild strike that missed by millimetres as her cloak got torn a bit.

She summoned a light spear that got sliced in half by my sword and nailed into a large oak tree behind me. I continued swinging wildly when she kicked me down to the floor and held a spear to my head, "Goodbye, devil." She swung down but somehow missed as something grabbed her attention. Nyaruko was getting up, looking deathly white with blood running down most parts of her body.

[Well, Leriko, what are you waiting for? Summon me already!] I followed Cthulhu's command as my body shone in white. A scaly, green book appeared in my hand that had a brown-leathered spine and a green jewel in the centre of it that faintly glowed a calming green. Leathery feeling wings spurted from my back that were about fifty centre metres long each and were shaped similarly to a gargoyles. The book opened to a page near the start and a small fire ball shot out and hit the Fallen Angel, the person catching on fire and more energy drained from me. As she was writhing on the floor in pain, I went over to Nyaruko who was breathing shallowly in a pool of blood, "Don't die, please! Don't die!" She lifted her hand up and pulled my face onto hers, her last thing being a kiss of love.

I felt weak. I didn't need to stand anymore. Is this is part of my destiny? Is this what a devil must go through to achieve happiness? This sucks. She's dead and there's nothing to do about it. Wait, I brought my evil pieces, right? I can revive her as my servant! I pulled the white box out of my back pocket and picked the Queen piece. I knelt over her and let the piece float over her as I recited the words to let her live, "I, Leriko Yoshida, summon you, Nyaruko Sasaki, to be my servant until you die. Rise from the grave and rejoice in your new life!" The queen piece flew into her chest and she coughed a few times and started breathing.

'You guys know how to heal her?' Luckily for me, Cthulhu had a solution.

[I have a spell in there for healing but it may take hours to days depending on the injury.] I picked up Nyaruko's body and somehow appeared back in my apartment. I lay her down on the couch and took her clothes off except for undergarments and let the magic book do the trick.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the incident and I'm currently exhausted and hungry. I haven't slept or eaten since the incident and Nyaruko's not awake yet. She's been healed and has a pulse but she isn't waking. Maybe she's comatose? I sighed as I felt extremely weak and I closed my eyes for a second.

When I woke them back up, I was back on a tropical beach with three figures standing over me. One female, one male and the last one just a shadow, "What do you guys want?"

"We came to discuss a serious problem that we've encountered." Since the sun was in my face and is now gone, I can see properly. The man, which I figured to be Cthulhu, had short, dark green hair that, at the front, went loosely down to his shoulders at the sides while the back was just as long. At the front it spiked a bit where his bangs are, and his bangs reach his eyes, with a spike sticking at a forty five degree angle on the left with other small spikes going the same way with it spiking down and around on his left side a bit. He had small emerald eyes that had a pair of eyebrows arching downwards naturally to make him look angry all the time. He was wearing a white blouse with black slacks and a set of black, fingerless gloves. He wasn't muscly at all and was a bit shorter than me which is small considering I'm five foot nine.

"What is this problem?"

"You've sorta started to merge with my body." I frowned at Kraken.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Basically, it means you're going to look like her. Well, the majority of it. You'll have my body with the eyes. Overall, you're going to be a trap." I gaped. What the hell is going on? How did this happen?

"How did this happen and how do you know what a trap is?" He grinned.

"To answer your second question, you read in your thoughts and you were reading a manga earlier yesterday that had the term trap. You then started thinking about the possibility of it actually happening and described every little detail. For your first question. We had no freaking idea what would actually happen if you summoned our Sacred Gears. Turns out, you slowly merge with our bodies until you exactly like one of us. Body type and all."

"Don't forget about me! If I were to go dominant, it wouldn't even matter as you could take any shape you wanted once you master my Sacred Gear." I look at Nyaruko and give him a small smile.

"Any way to change back or stop this?"

"If you want to kill yourself, go ahead." They said that in perfect unison which scared me as they mixed it with a tone of nonchalant.

"Guess I'll have to deal with it." I felt my body being shaken and I opened my eyes again in the real world to come face-to-face with Nyaruko, "Morning, sunshine."

"Drop the sarcasm. How am I still alive?" She pouted a little and I blushed a bit.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" She nodded, "I am a devil and I revived you using an evil piece," I held a piece up for her to see and she sat there amazed, "You are also my servant now and should obey my every command, even though I won't command you to do anything, and that thing that attacked us was a Fallen Angel. Welcome to devil hood!" She giggled at my tone that I used. It made me sound like she joined the circus or something like that.

"Ah, it's nice to have a second life!"

[I have a great idea!]

'Nyaruko, what is it?'

[Hehehe…] After a few seconds of muttering and whispering my head, I equipped, wait, do they even have a name?

'Before I do this, what are the names of the Sacred Gears?'

[Mine shall be called Shifting Ring as it makes sense because of my ability.] Nyaruko cheered for a short while afterwards and I chuckled.

[Err, mine is called Tome of Destruction.] Thanks for the originality, Cthulhu. All that's left is Kraken.

[Mine is called Water Bomb!]

'It has nothing to do with a bomb though.'

[Come on, get an imagination! You could create a bomb with it.]

'Fine! Have it your way! Thanks for your contribution guys. Geez, please come up with better names.'

I equipped Shifting Ring and shifted my body into a human-animal hybrid. I was crossed with a wolf and replaced my human ears with pointy wolf ears on my head that were brown and a large, bushy tail sticking out from just above my butt. I wagged my tailed and got her attention, "Hello, master!"

"I thought it was the opposite way, but I can play along." She tried to stifle a giggle as I started panting to realistically. It felt nice having those new body parts. My ears prick up when I hear things and my tail feels great. I think I'll take this form when I'm alone or with other people that know of my secret.

I'm suddenly pinned to the floor by Nyaruko and she smiles hungry. This can only mean one thing. My tail starts moving even faster as we start to make out on the floor of my living and soon we're undressing. She didn't have much to take off though as she was still in her undergarments and we were about to engage when a banging on the door could be heard, "Leri-kun! Are you okay? I haven't heard from you since Saturday. I swore and put some pants on before walking to the door and noticing my wound left a huge scar across my abdomen and up to my belly button. I open the door, "Hey. I'm doing fine here. Just haven't been feeling good."

"How did your 'date' with Sasaki-san go?" I froze up as he mentioned that and also the pressing off two soft things on my back. Ryuji just stood there and I could only manage to freeze up even more. What's even worse is that I didn't dismiss Shifting Ring.

"Heh, Ryuji, please forget you saw any of this."

"HOLY FUCK! YOU SEXED UP SASAKI-SAN?" She butted in and saved me. He also didn't notice my changed body parts.

"We were until you came knocking. It's a shame though, it was going to be my first." She pouted and I blushed as I turned my head to come face to face with her. She passionately made out with me as Ryuji still stood there, staring for all eternity…

* * *

**Surprise! It's me again! I have no idea if this chapter is good or not considering Leriko nearly scored with the same chick that died and became his servant, he knows what his Sacred Gear's with lame names can do (seriously, I'm terrible at coming up with names so please help me) and his friend Ryuji is just shocked. Sorry for any typos in the last chapter that I may have written and any that I may have missed while editing this chapter. I could make them longer and go into more detail but the ideas for that come a few days after a chapter is released and I have a cringe attack.**

**Anyways, I hate to do this but I'm kinda looking for OC's to be in his peerage, harem or not, I don't care.**

**Put the OC's background, appearance, Sacred Gear (if they're going to have one) role on the servant chain and anything else you can think of. Please submit and don't trust me to make OC's because they'll pretty much look the same every time. But I think I did well with Cthulhu and Kraken and Nyarlathotep is literally a shadow with tentacles that can take on any form (even though he doesn't have tentacles in this fic) from Lovecraft's stories.**

**Enough of my rambling, bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I need a solution. Like, right now. It's happening. My hair's a bit grown and it's got a tint of a shade of bright turquoise and my eyes are emerald. I've grown a bit taller as well. To make matters worse, I have to go to school today because I've got some assignments due, "Fuck my life…" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I feel for you. Must suck having your body merge with your Sacred Gears but it could have its pros and cons. For one, you look like a woman now and not your normal self. Two, you're a bit taller and a bit skinner than your other self."

"Geez, thanks Sasaki-chan. I admire your optimism," I sounded monotonous with a hint of sarcasm ever since I saw myself in the mirror this morning, "And also, could you give the teachers my assignments. I'm gonna go searching for a solution or something." She got down on one knee and gave a little bow with her head.

"I will, Leriko-sama." I froze for a second, thinking about the situation I'm in. Most guys would be getting drunk on alcohol and ordering their beautiful servant or servants to do lewd stuff that I dare not mention. Maybe I'll mention them another time though.

"Please stop that. Just call me Leriko. I'm the type of quote unquote 'master' that treats his quote unquote 'servants' as his friends and family. Hope that information helped. And get off the floor." I walked over to my desk where my assignments were and picked them up while Nyaruko got off the floor.

[Come on, Leriko. You have these awesome privileges and you're kicking them away like a football.] I ignored the saying of those words, which came from the stained mind of the Nyaruko in my head, and gave them to the real Nyaruko. I really need to give both of them other names so I won't get mixed up. She stuffed them in her bag and I pulled out my phone, "Guess you're going to need my number just in case you get into some trouble." She nodded and she added me to her contacts then walked out the door, forgetting to put her shoes on. A few minutes later she came rushing back and out them on before rushing away again. My life really sucks…

* * *

"So, what do you want mysteriously hooded figure. Come to laugh at me while I mope about my life or come to comfort me?" He gave a hearty laugh before plopping down on a chair across from me. It was a wooden chair that was a dark brown that shone when hit by direct sunlight.

"No. Don't think like that young Devil. A Maou wants to meet you." I sighed and leant my head back on the back of my seat until I was looking at the white ceiling of my apartment.

"Why. Just why does he want to meet me? A lowlife nobody who became a devil and has no idea what to do with his already messed up life." He gave a sigh that sounded like the beginning of a bad news telling. That lifted my spirits. A lot.

"He didn't tell me any reasons. Just to summon you and your new Queen to his quarters right away."

"If you didn't know, humans need an education and Sasaki-chan has gone to get one. I'm staying because of my physical problems." He shuffled around for a bit, moving his head forward slightly until he clapped his hands together.

"How could I not notice that? I must be needing glasses very soon." I frowned and pointed at his head.

"Did you know that you're wearing a hood that covers your eyes, mysteriously hooded man?" He tugged at it then gave a chuckle.

"Yes, quite indeed. We better be off now." I held up a hand to signify him to stop.

"I'm still wearing my sleep wear. Could I possibly change first?" He nodded and I headed to my bedroom.

When I emerged, I was wearing a black and red plaid shirt with the long sleeves that was open, showing a white shirt with some jeans on my legs and black, leather high tops on my feet that had red laces, "Ready. Take us away." He did something with his hands that I couldn't see and my body felt tingly. I felt a bit nauseated and dizzy and stumbled back a bit before opening my eyes.

What sat before was something out of a fairy tale. A huge throne made out of a red type of material with gold linings sat at the top of a giant staircase covered in red velvet. The walls had various paintings of people and the wall itself was a dark shade of crimson with the roof being the same. There was one person sitting atop that huge throne, "Think you went a bit overboard with the red? Even if the theme is supposed to be 'bad boy' or 'devil'."

"Well, something's you can't change." He hopped off the throne and walked down to me with a smile on his face. This man looked to be in his twenties with shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes.

"I guess so. But still, it is a bit much." He gave a slight chuckle and stopped in front of me with his hand held out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, last member and heir to the Yoshida clan. I am Maou Sirzechs Lucifer."…

* * *

I know he couldn't come to school because of problems with his Sacred Gears. Something doesn't feel right though. Actually, ever since Leriko revived me, nothing's felt right at all. How does he deal with it? I mean, how does he deal with the uneasy feelings rocking around inside of him? The wooden desk I've got me face on feels comfy but not to the point where I'd want to fall asleep on it. Rumours spread fast as well and it's all Ryuji's fault. People have been bothering ever since I set foot over the line that closed the school from the world.

The purple mark on my left hand doesn't help either. It keeps pulsating, feeling like it has a heart of its own. It's made me highly uncomfortable and the droning of my math teacher doesn't help as well. He gives everyone weird looks. It's just plain creepy.

My name. I think I heard my name being called. It's soft and soothing and it wants me to fall into darkness. I shake my head with my head still on the desk and the one tap of a roll of paper on my head makes me feel worse. Being tired and delusional while not thinking straight, I mutter one thing that I never wanted ANYONE to hear. EVER.

"Give me five more minutes, Leriko-sama," I reddened as I remember where I am. I stand up with my hands on my desk, "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. I'm going." I grab my bag and run off as everyone just looks at me. The teacher doesn't even try and stop me as he's currently drowning in a pool of blood on the floor.

I know what you're thinking. He probably got a panty shot. He didn't. In fact, when I suddenly stood up I elbowed him in the nose by accident as he got too close to me. I led myself to the wide expanse of the rooftop eventually, my forehead being held by my right hand that felt cool to the touch. I closed the metal door and slumped against the wall, my breathing turning into shallow panting while sweat started to emerge from my skin. I may have a fever.

The voice keeps on calling my name and it gets louder every few minutes, "SHUT UP!" I didn't care if there was people around. I didn't care if people thought I was insane. I wanted this to stop. As I sit there, my vision starts to turn into black and I feel like I'm falling through the sky.

My eyes eventually opened and I was in space of sorts. A giant, red star was in front of me and it was being sucked into me ever so slowly.

'Do you want to make a contract?' The voice was deep and echoed throughout the place I was in.

"What kind of contract?"

'The contract to wield the power of the stars.' I float there in silence for a while.

"Why pick me though? I mean, there are plenty of other people to choose than me."

'You're…special in a sense. A way that no other being can be described.' This started to pique my interest.

"What can I do with the power of the stars?"

'You'll have to find out if you make a contract.' The thing is tempting me now. I was struggling to decide between the two choices. I eventually came to an end of my decision.

"Fine. I'll do it. It better be worth it though." An evil laugh echoed throughout the space we are in. The star shrinks and shoots into my body with a new sensation. The sensation of being fulfilled. I was left in the space before it started to tear into fragments until it revealed the real world again. The wind was nipping against my white skin and my sweating stopped so I stretched my legs and jumped up. What exactly did that thing mean by the power of the stars? The lunch bell rang and I walked back to class…

* * *

I don't know how this happened. I'm only a minor and I'm drunk with one of the four Maous that rule the underworld. We're in a living room of sorts in a mansion that was made out of a dark wood. The couch I'm sitting on is made of a comfortable black leather and the coffee table in front of us is made out of glass. The red wine I'm drinking is nice I suppose.

Somehow, we started to look at pictures of his little sister. She looked exactly like him but with a big bust and the hair longer. Her name is Rias. She attends a school in the town next to us called Kuoh Academy. Used to be a female only school but changed to co-ed not long ago. Sirzechs offered me a free transfer there but I told him I'd think about it. Apparently the Gremory family owns the school as well.

"Oh, I forgot one thing, buddy."

"Hmmmmm? What is it?"

"This is my wife, Grayfia." He was suddenly hit on the head by something that I couldn't identify and sniffled a bit. She looks to be in her early twenties, like Sirzechs, and has silver hair with matching blue eyes. Her hair, which flows down to her back, has long braids on both sides with small blue bows on her ends. She's wearing a black dress that covered most of her body except for her arms and head.

"Sorry for the trouble, Leriko-sama."

"It's okay. Zechs, you have a beautiful wife." Being drunk, my speech was slurred and made it sound like a joke. He chuckled a bit and sighed a happy sigh.

"She's the best thing anyone could wish for," He chuckled again and was hit on the head by Grayfia again and he sniffled again, "Stop it, Grayfia! It's annoying." I laughed at the display and was hit on the head by Grayfia as well. I pulled a Sirzechs and did a sniffle then broke into hives of laughter with him.

"It is fun being wasted, ain't it?" He nodded and chuckled again.

"What were we doing again? Oh yeah, I summoned you here to tell you something's."

"What are those things?"

"You own a castle in the Underworld. Lots of money from your family's storage as well." I laughed again and wiped my chin which had some saliva on it.

"That's great! I think I like the human world though. It can be my holiday home instead!" He chuckled alongside me while Grayfia gave looks of disappointment.

"I think it's time you go now, Leriko-sama. I'll handle Sirzechs just fine." I pouted.

"I don't wanna go, though!"

"Yeah! He doesn't wanna go!" She looked highly frustrated at the drunk people in front of her.

"Well, I say he does need to go. It's the middle of the day and you're drunk on red wine."

"Noooo, Grayfia-san! I wanna stay!" Sirzech's peerage were standing in a doorway just looking at us with weird faces.

"I know. Grayfia, why doesn't he stay here?" She took a half step back and had a shocked look on her face.

"He actually thought of something by himself for once."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Leriko-sama."

"Let him stay here, Grayfia!"

"Fine. I'll give you an hour." With that she walked off and left us to our own devices.

"Wanna explore my mansion?"

"Sounds like a great idea!" I hiccupped and laughed.

We walked through the building awkwardly and kept bumping into each other because we were so drunk. The rooms in this place were massive though and I felt a bit jealous. His peerage watched from a far and it gave me the creeps for a bit. We got back to the entrance and saw Grayfia talking to some people.

"Hello, Grayfia-san~" Sirzechs and I yelled at the same time and chuckled afterwards. She shot us scary looks and walked up to us.

"Had your fun now?"

"Yes. It's been very fun!"

"Then I think you should leave now." I gave a disappointed look while Sirzechs was begging for me to stay. Grayfia pushed me from behind and out the door and closed in my face while the group of people she were talking to were looking at me.

"What? You want something? Oh, I forgot one thing," I knocked on the door and it was opened up again, "How do I get back to the human world?"

"Just will it." She slammed the door in my face again and I tried my hardest to will it and it didn't work. The group of people were still looking at me. A few minutes later though, I appeared back in my apartment…

* * *

The rest of the school day was tough. The uncomfortable feeling was replaced with lots of energy and I just wanted to run around and do things that would consume a lot of energy. No one mentioned what happened before to my relief and I couldn't sit still. As soon as the school day ended I was rushing away and back to Leriko's apartment. My parent's work a lot so I hardly ever see them so they won't worry much.

As soon as I opened the door I froze and saw Leriko sprawled on the floor drowning in his own saliva. He gave the occasional chuckle and he looked like a mess, "Leriko-sama? Are you okay?" He didn't respond but he laughed instead. I sat him up and he began to talk, "Hey Sasaki-chan. How was school?" His speech was slurred so I could only guess what happened.

"We're going to talk about you now. What happened?" He chuckled again.

"I went to the underworld and met one of the Maou's. It was Sirzechs. We had a little to drink, I promise, and we had fun together! Then his wife Grayfia came along and spoiled our fun." He sniffled a bit while talking about the last part.

"Obviously, you didn't just drink a little but a lot. Did you even get anything productive done today?" He shook his head and hiccupped again. I could take advantage of this situation. But again, I can't do it to him.

"Does having fun count as anything productive?"

"I don't know. Fall asleep or something. Go to bed." He tried standing up but he fell back down and I had to help him up. I walked him over to the bed that was fully black for some reason and shut the open window that was shooting a chilly breeze upon us. I set him down but he pulled me down next to him and started to snuggle up against my chest. I couldn't blame him. If I was him I'd totally be doing this right now.

"They're so soft…" He muttered before falling into a peaceful sleep. His grip tightened a bit and I couldn't really leave him so I pulled his doona over us and fell asleep as well.

What welcomed me in my dreams was something unexpected though. It was the giant star again.

'Oh, it's you again.'

"Was that supposed to be an offense?"

'Maybe or maybe not. Yes or no. You decide.'

"Ugh, you're starting to get on my nerves. Why am I seeing this anyway?"

'I reside in your consciousness. Everything you see, I see as well.'

"So you're basically a demon of some sorts."

'I'm a star that has granted you power. You could be considered a divine being if you wanted to.'

"So I wield some sort of divine power?"

'Yes and no. It is neither demonic nor holy. It is not normal either.'

"What can it be classified as then?"

'You'll see in time young one.'

"That's a bit creepy." And there, our conversation ended as I was thrown into a random dreamscape to mess around in a lucid dream…

* * *

**I have no excuses for a late upload except for the fact that I had no laptop charger for three days and I was lazy. I rewrote the chapter to find one that fits and it ended up with Leriko being drunk for nearly the whole thing. How I love my innocence. I have never seen a drunk person so happy before so don't discriminate if I got all that wrong.**

**Here's the thing. I'm not sure if the canon group and my OC group should intertwine and that my OC group goes to Kuoh (like every other fic around (nearly). Any typos you see and I'm sorry and help me come to a decision for the thing above/next to this text.**

**Kudos to Pecabo2 (who was a guest :() for giving me PROPER AND GREAT names for Leriko's Sacred Gears which will be put in later chapters. You didn't hear anything out of the Sacred Gears this chapter because honestly, there was no need for them to voice their opinions. They'll return next chapter though so don't worry!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_A hooded man walked up to me and opened his closed palms. In each hand there was a black box and a white box. One set was different as to the fact that they were growing bigger while the other one grew smaller, "You'll have to choose your fate soon…"_

Hangovers really suck. They give you headaches and waking up early in the morning with one makes it even worse. It's made slightly better when you wake up with face being smothered by a pair of breasts that came from a beautiful girl. My days been getting better already.

It was about four in the morning. The blind opened to reveal the last of the moon hiding behind the horizon and small office buildings made of glass and steel with some concrete. It was dark for a few seconds before sunlight started to peer over its side of the world and fill the world with its welcoming warmth. I got up and walked silently through my tidy room and on the black carpet and opened the white door. I walked through my living room that was mostly black except for the kitchen and the tiniest part of the living room that had the colour red.

I entered the bathroom and started undressing to have a shower because I smelt like bio when I noticed something wrong. When I fully undressed, I was a full girl, "What the hell!?" That was enough to wake up Nyaruko and she charged into the bathroom and stopped immediately. My man parts were replaced with female parts. I turned around and didn't say anything. Nyaruko was the first to talk, "Are you serious. You're a female now. Are you stuck like that forever?"

[Nope. We'll still battle for the full modification of your body. Right now, I've pretty much won except for the fact that one percent of your body belongs to Nyaruko. You're lucky that that part is in your brain.] I could only guess who that was. It was Kraken and I sounded exactly like her.

"No, Sasaki-chan. I won't stay like this forever unless Kraken, one of my Sacred Gears, grabs control of the last one percent of my body which belongs to my other Sacred Gear that is coincidentally nick-named Nyaruko."

"So, what exactly is going on?"

"They have no control over it but they're fighting to merge with my body. One day, I could wake up like this or mixed between all three of them or just one of them forever. Luckily for me, if I forever wake up as Nyaruko, I can shape shift to whatever form I want."

"Then hope that you wake up eternally as Nyaruko instead of the other two."

"I wish. What the hell am I supposed to do today?"

"Well, we could take the day off and stuff. I could go get you some of my clothes to wear for future precautions."

"That'd be great. But what am I supposed about bathing and using the bathroom?"

"Well, because your situation may or may not last long, you'll have to man up, let me rephrase that, get over it and dive straight in. It is your body after all so you can do whatever you want to do with it."

"You're taking this real smoothly, Sasaki-chan."

"If it wasn't for your Sacred Gears, I'd be flipping shit."

"Oh. Imma have a bath now so could you please, I don't know, maybe leave?"

"Why don't I bathe with you, Le-ri-ko-sama?" I couldn't move. This is too good to be true, "I'm just kidding, so relax a bit." With that she walked out the bathroom and let me be. I turned the water on so it was hot enough where I'd be sweating like crazy and got in it. It's weird having a female body. I poked my new breasts which were fairly large and felt surprised at how good that felt. Because I'm not a weirdo, I didn't do anything weird after that. I got out the bath and was surprised to see some female clothing already there. I struggled with it, but I finally managed to put on the skirt that was laid out for me as well as the other clothing and looked in the mirror and smiled at my appearance.

I had a white blouse on with a black skirt that reached halfway down my thighs and my turquoise hair, that went down to my thighs, complemented the clothing rather well. I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Ryuji sitting on the sofa with Nyaruko across from him, the latter drinking some tea while the former drank coffee. Nyaruko noticed me and motioned for Ryuji to look at me as well, "Here is your new and improved Leriko!"

"Is this some sort of cruel joke?" Ryuji didn't know what was happening and said nothing while I wallowed in my own misery.

"This is what I meant by going out."

"It's like, five thirty in the morning you idiot!"

"We're going out later, idiot." She called me an idiot as well. I tried pouting and the effects worked rather well. Nyaruko was blushing while Ryuji got on one knee and asked me this one question that changed my view on life forever.

"Young lady, will you go out on a date with me?" I recoiled in shock and saw Nyaruko giving me a terrifying grin while giving me the thumbs up.

"Umm, ok…?" He fist pumped. I knew I had no other choice than to accept or Nyaruko would probably slit my throat. I don't know why I thought that though. She may slit my throat, "Let me get ready first."

"Ok." I pulled Nyaruko into a corner of the room and literally killed her with me eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing. Preparing you if you do become a girl forever."

"Well, I never asked for this."

"Too bad. Don't wanna break Ryuji's heart, do you?"

"Fuck. Got me there. I'll just act normal or something."

"Oh yeah. I got you some shoes as well." She held up a pair of black high heels. I put them on while moping and put my wallet in my skirt pocket.

"Okay, I'm ready." He got up off my couch and we walked out the door and down the stairs and out into the open.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Ryuji Hitashi."

"Nice to meet you, Hitashi-san. I am Leiko…Yoshida." Good thing that he doesn't remember when Nyaruko called me Leriko.

"Wait, what? Leriko has a sister that he didn't tell me about and she's beautiful as well. I'll have to grind him about it later." I made a nervous laugh-like sound and continued walking. I tried finding my phone in my pockets but couldn't find it, "What are you looking for?"

"I forgot my phone. I was going to check the time." He pulls out his watch and the time is seven in the morning.

"Man, sure is dark for seven in the morning."

"Yeah, the clouds must be really thick. So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. To be honest, I haven't been on a date before."

[You don't seem like the guy to not pick up a woman, Leiko-chan.]

'Stop mocking me, Cthulhu! I wanted the girl to confess to me anyway so I had patience and waited.'

[That wouldn't work well either.]

'What do you know about love, Nyaruko? Alright, just shut it or I'll flip my shit.' The backed down from mocking me and making fun of me and I sighed aloud. A cloud of steam emerged from my mouth as it was pretty cold considering that it was nearing summer. I rub my hands together as we stood on the street, waiting for the crossing light to go green so we can cross the road safely. Walking in high heels was pretty difficult and I had trouble walking so I nearly tripped a few times.

"Ah, I know. We should go to a restaurant or something for breakfast."

"That's great." We walked along the street and entered a familiar restaurant. We sat down at a table by the window, when a waitress bothered to give us our seats us, and looked at the menu. The waitress came back in a few minutes and asked us for our orders. I ordered pancakes while Ryuji ordered egg and bacon.

"So, what are some things I should know about you?" That question was rather sudden.

"I like the colour black. Is that something?" He chuckled a bit at my response.

"I don't understand this. If your Leriko's sister than why haven't you been mentioned before and why haven't I seen you before?"

"Ah, I'm visiting him. When we were little, our parents died and we were split off. I went to an orphanage while Leriko lived with our relatives. I was adopted into a family and I guess he forgot about me." Of course, this story was made up. It's not the slightest bit true about having a sister part. I was an only child! Our food arrived and we started eating. I was trying to be as lady-like as possible but that wasn't proving to shine as I spilt some maple syrup on my shirt. I wiped it off but it kept on happening so I stopped even trying. I sank into the red leather of the seats we were on as I finished my meal and sighed. Today really sucks so far.

We finished our food and crossed the road to where the park is. This park seems awfully familiar as well. My déjà vu senses are going crazy. We walk on the brick path and I see an awfully familiar blood stain on the floor. It hasn't even been cleaned up in the slightest and I sighed as the memories came rushing back. This is the place where Nyaruko Sasaki, my Queen, became a devil.

A shadow falls from above and Ryuji collapses on the floor, "What the hell?" Needles are piercing his skin and some type of green liquid is being injected into him. I summon Shifting Ring and a short sword appears in my hands. It's the same one that I used the other day against the Fallen Angel.

[Leriko, I thought of a better name for my Sacred Gear.] I'm delighted at Nyaruko's words.

'What is it?'

[Satan's Ring.]

'That's better than I thought it would be.' I ignored Nyaruko's angry shouting and focused on the task at hand. There's a mysteriously hooded figure. He looks familiar somehow but the not the one that called me to Sirzechs place the other day.

"You're thinking, 'who is this guy?' at the moment, aren't you? Because I'm nice enough, I'll tell you before you die. I am known as Saito. I was in your dream this morning. Better choose your fate now, girl." I gripped my sword hard and bounced off the ground towards him but missed. He kneed me in the stomach and I fell onto all fours. I was coughing violently but got back up anyways and swung to the side to only miss again, "You know, you should improve your sword skills or you'll die."

I felt my ribs break as something blunt smacks into my ribcage. I stumble and fall onto my butt, my centre of gravity being hard to sustain because I'm not used to this form and I'm also wearing high heels. I take off my high heels and get back up again to only get kicked in the chest. I fall to the ground and I'm pinned to it by a foot on my chest. I open my eyes, as I closed them when I got kicked, and saw Saito pull several needles out of his sleeve. He arches his hand up and is ready to throw them down when his balance is disrupted by a sudden gust of wind.

A familiar book lands in my hands and flicks to a page with a basic wind spell. That's good enough. I get up off the floor and look around. Ryuji's gone. Same with that Saito guy as well.

[Oh, he escaped.] How can Kraken be calm about this?

[It's a shame. We gotta go save him though.] At least Cthulhu has some ideas.

The wind blew the wavering pages of the book I was holding and they stopped on a rather peculiar page in the middle of the book. Temple of the Cursed. Sounds strange.

'Yo, Cthulhu, what the hell is this 'Temple of the Cursed'?'

[Dunno. Read the page.]

It reads of a legend where there is a temple in the darkest and deepest pits of the underworld that has a mythical and legendary orb that rids the chosen 'hero' of a curse. Seems legit enough.

'Well, let's go this temple after I save Ryuji.'

[How are we going to find him?] Thanks for ruining the mood Nyaruko.

'For FUCKS SAKE. HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?'

[Dunno.]

[I have no idea.]

[Be a detective?]

They're useless. I have to go tell the real-life Nyaruko. I started running throughout the streets to get back to my place and for any sign of Ryuji and that Saito guy. It's strange how no one even stopped to even look at a beautiful girl running through a street barefooted with a book in her left hand and a sword in her right. In the sky though, there was a hooded figure floating in the sky. Gotcha. I turned right down an alleyway and into a person which made me rebound and fall on my back, "Ow, ow, ow, hey, watch where you're going!" I yelled while looking down at the floor and rubbing my forehead. My hand was snatched into a vice grip sort of thing and I tried yanking it away. I looked up as my hand wouldn't get rid of the grip.

Delinquents. Everyone's friendly neighbourhood bully, "Oooo, look what we got here boys." They cackled and they were wasting my damn time!

"Listen, I'm kind of in a hurry at the moment and need to go. Could you please let me leave?" They roared out a laugh and I sighed, "I'm seriously in a hurry. If you don't let go, I'll have to use force."

"Heh, pretty little you thinks you can beat all of us?"

"Yeah. Actually, anyone can if they're in the right mindset. In truth, you guys are people that have no life and make others a complete misery by playing weird games." The delinquents in front of me got angry and the guy holding me raised his fist in the air.

The first attack smashed into the concrete where I once was and they got pretty confused about that. I cracked my knuckles and cracked my neck and got into a fighting stance, "You wanted a fight, didn't you?"

The person that was holding me was scowling at me as his fist bleed from the missed punch. He stood up and charged at me and I dodged a punch from him that hit one of his lackeys instead. He turned around and swung at me but I counterattacked and kicked him in the ribs. He grabbed my foot and slammed me onto the floor of which I kicked him in the nose and heard a crunch. Blood started running out of his nose as he held it. My phone went off and I answered it. Wait, I thought I didn't have my phone on me.

'Do you guys have anything to do with my phone suddenly disappearing?'

[Err, maybe, maybe not.] That doesn't even make sense. I left my phone at my place then it suddenly appears in my pocket. I'm confused right now.

"Hello, who is it and what do you want. I'm busy."

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" My face flushed red as I knew what she meant. And she was Nyaruko, my Queen who should be loyal and not making my life a misery.

"NOT IN THAT WAY! Ryuji got kidnapped and I was tracing down the guy until I took a shortcut down an alleyway and started a fight with some delinquents." I dodged a punch and ducked a roundhouse kick and she continued speaking.

"Do you know what the guy looked like? I could call the cops or something."

"He was wearing a cloak of sorts and I don't think the police will be able to stop him either. He's flying."

"Ooooooh. Um, need help with your fight?" I shut my phone in response and tripped a guy up that came at me. I just ran after that, ran through the alleys and back into an open street. I couldn't see him anywhere which was a major disappointment.

"Damn…" I muttered just like any cliché chase scene…

* * *

**Hey! I'm not sure if this chapter is good or not. I may try third person next chapter so if you think its good (if I do it like that) don't be afraid to tell me.**

**Another Kudos to Pecabo2 for giving me a bit of a story that could (and should) last for a few segments, so thank you! If you like it or don't like don't be afraid to tell me so I can improve!**

**See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The boy, who was taking the form of a beautiful girl, sat on his black sofa in his apartment with feelings mixed with rage and anticipation. He had no clues as to where the kidnapper of his friend went and he had no clues of how to find clues. His Queen, Nyaruko Sasaki sat across from him with a tea cup in her hand. She was surprisingly calm about the situation and she bought a surge of peace that calmed down the boy who was known as Leriko Yoshida.

"Sasaki-chan, what are we supposed to do?" She simply shrugged and continued drinking her tea. She didn't know what was going on either. She doesn't even know how to fight albeit use her new 'power of the stars' thing. She felt intensely hot, like she had a fever or was near a fire, and sighed with a tinge of regret.

"It's all my fault that this happened. If I wasn't so stupid and made you go out on a date with your best friend, it wouldn't have ended like that. He wouldn't have been kidnapped." She started to tear up over her actions, thinking it was her fault when it wasn't. They didn't know it but Leriko's friend, Ryuji, would have been kidnapped one way or another. Leriko stood up slowly and walked over to his queen, his heart having been shattered from the scene playing in front of him.

She was overflowing with tears and she was quietly sobbing while looking down at her knees, her innocence taking advantage of her emotional state. He kneeled down in front of her and pulled her into his arms, her body heat transferring into him. He felt remorse and held her as he sat down next to her and held her head on his chest. He wasn't used to having a bust but he felt that holding her on his chest might cheer her up. He stroked her long and silky white hair and hushed her, "It's not your fault. You couldn't have known this wasn't going happen. In fact, I think it's my fault for not being able to protect him. I'm weak. Purely and utterly weak. I have powerful weapons but I don't know how to use them."

She took great comfort from her King's comfort and kindness and she stopped crying after a few minutes. Her sorrow wasn't needed for Leriko as he knew it wasn't her fault and they stayed like that until Nyaruko lifted her head and pulled Leriko's face into a passionate kiss. They smiled at each other and the boy wiped a stray tear off of her face, "It's going to be alright, we'll save him. Together."

"I don't even know how to fight or use magic. I don't have any Sacred Gears like you and I don't have any powers." She knew she actually had one strange power that she didn't know how to use. She thought she was worthless and pathetic and she kept telling herself she isn't worth the evil piece that led to her resurrection. She loved Leriko dearly and he loved her back but she didn't want to be a hindrance, didn't want to slow him down. She's thought about committing suicide but there's one image that always stops her train of thought. Her lover kneeling in front of her grave in hysteria. It broke her heart and she didn't want that to happen.

He hugged her again and he shut his eyes, letting his mind wander and hoping to take refuge in his dreamscape to get the help of his Sacred Gears. He was successful as he opened his eyes to see a white, sandy beach with calm, rolling waves that crept on to the shore. Tall palm trees shadowed over him as he opened his eyes and sat up, "Oh, Leiko-chan, didn't see you!" It was his Sacred Gear, Kraken, which delivered a line that angered him.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HURT RIGHT NOW? MY BEST FRIEND WAS KIDNAPPED WHILE YOU THREE WERE MESSING AROUND AND HAVING FUN! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT COST ME? DO YOU?" She stepped back in fear and sadness as her host and friend was, metaphorically, exploding with frustration and rage. Kraken turned her head so he couldn't see her tears and he stepped forward with a hand that reached out towards her.

"Stay back! Go away." She was crying as the other two Sacred Gears were watching with concern visible on their faces. They've never seen Leriko like this, his emotions controlling him as his hand was slapped away by the girl.

"Think we should help?" His Sacred Gear that was called Cthulhu asked, ashamed for his host's actions.

"He needs to sort things out himself, to see if he truly is worthy of being the hero of the world. That's something he needs to decide himself." Nyarlathotep, AKA Nyaruko, his final Sacred Gear said with solemn in his voice.

"We haven't told him yet, so how can he decide?"

"His actions and emotions can only tell. His heart will tell him when he's ready." The conversation between the two ended as Kraken ran from Leriko and into the forest, to find a hiding place, her own sanctuary where she can let her emotions run wild.

Leriko lowered his hand to his side and stood there, deciding upon two paths that could forever change his life. He opened his mouth and held his right arm out where he tried to summon Kraken's Sacred Gear, Water Bomb. His arm glowed a bright red as the wind around him started to go faster. Sand and water were carried along with it and a few leaves got carried into the mix, leaving Leriko in the middle of a sphere made of those three things.

"My god, it's happening." Cthulhu muttered as the ball dispersed to reveal an identical Kraken. In Leriko's dreamscape, he took the form of his real self, his male body with the brown hair.

"Wait, do you mean…"

"Yeah, it's happening." A black cape was upon his back that extended down to his ankles that was rigid and had various circular shapes at the very end that made it appear as if they were bullet holes. It fluttered along with the wind and his new long, turquoise hair fluttered along with it. He began walking towards the forest and the other two Sacred Gears watched in amazement as he shone a bright white, like the colour of an angels wings.

Appeared a new person with a new face and appearance. He was still a female and he didn't mind that. He had thigh length raven hair that bounced and fluttered in the serene winds and emerald eyes sat upon his calm and gentle face. He looked like a hero, one to be reckoned with. He continued walking as his eyes shone and a smile of hurt came onto his face. He entered the forest of palm trees and came across Kraken. She was sitting against a rock with arms wrapped around her knees that were hugging her chest and her face was damp with tears.

He knelt down in front of her and a calming and peace-bringing voice came out, "I'm sorry, Kraken. I let my emotions control me and I hurt you because of that. I'm truly sorry. It breaks my heart to see you like this." Every word he said was true and he wanted to cry as well, cry out his feelings that have been harboured down in his heart since his parents had passed. He locked all emotions of sadness so no one would think badly of him if he did it. People thought he was someone that had no emotions when he got hurt or sad at times that people were supposed to cry. He told them he was okay and laughed it off. They didn't know what conflicts he was going through at the time.

"Leave me alone. I don't want to see you ever again." A hole had been shot in his heart and he knew what he had to do, the things to make her happy again. He moved closer to her and pulled her into a forced hug of which Kraken was squirming and trying to escape. He moved his mouth to one of her ears and whispered something that changed Kraken's view of him.

"I can't leave you alone. If I leave you alone, I'll be sad and alone and will probably commit suicide. You're a part of me, a part that I never want to disappear because I love you. I love you Kraken. I truly do." Tears were coming down his face and she stopped squirming when she heard those last few words. She didn't exactly know what love was as people thought she was a monster when she was in the human world, she was isolated from everyone and she was thought to be a demon from hell. No one had ever loved her but she still did what she had to do. She carried on with her job as people tried killing her again and again.

She slowly and hesitantly put her arms around him and pressed herself against him as she too were now crying. It was a peaceful silence in the forest that soothed them, soothed their souls, rid them of the feelings they felt towards each other a few moments ago. Birds were heard in the forest, whistling a song while the swaying of branches temporarily broke the peace. They stood up and entered the beach again where Cthulhu and Nyaruko were conversing with each other.

"Think we should come up with a new name for your Sacred Gear?" That statement slightly shocked the improved Leriko but he calmly replied.

"Sure, I like Water Bomb though."

"I'm going to quote you on that, 'it has nothing to do with bombs though'. Any suggestions though?"

"Something to do with the sea would be nice." Kraken walked in thought for a while and suddenly beamed as she came with a great name that fit it from every angle.

"Sea Guardian."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's it. Sea Guardian. It'll be called Sea Guardian from now on." Leriko put a hand on Kraken's head and started to tussle it gently and it brought comfort and peace to the girl. She felt wanted, like she finally had a home, like she was a normal person for once in her long and forsaken life.

"Sea Guardian's a good name. I was wondering though, in the legends and stuff like that, you were a giant octopus of sorts that destroyed ships. If that was true then why are you a girl?"

"I had abnormal powers. I lived in the ocean and people thought of me as a demon. I breathed underwater, heck, I did everything underwater. I was a normal girl born with absurd powers. Everyone despised me so they threw me in the ocean to drown but that's when my powers awakened. My built up rage unleashed and I could transform into a giant octopus of sorts for a limited amount of time. Underneath, I was a sad and lonely girl that took her rage out on passing ships…" She sounded distant and hurt from reminiscing those memories, the pain she had to feel once again, the terrors of what her life in her hometown was like.

Leriko grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently, a melancholic smile coming from the girl next to him, "I think it's about time I leave. I have to save Ryuji, even though I don't have any clues."

"I'll be seeing you later then." The dreamscape faded to black and Leriko awoke on his sofa, brief confusion rushing over him as he forgot where he was.

"You know, it's not nice to fall asleep on me." He yawned and stood up, himself and the real life Nyaruko unaware of his appearance change.

"Sorry. Guess I was tired from what happened." Nyaruko was playing his videogame consoles and she was having quite a bit of fun.

"I would be too." She didn't notice the change in his voice but Leriko did and he quietly snuck to the bathroom to check it out. What he saw was beyond normal. It was like some sort of gender bender anime or manga. Confusion clutched him as he stood staring at the mirror presently in front of him. He didn't look like any of his Sacred Gears. He was deathly white, raven hair hanging down to his thighs and emerald green eyes shimmering in from the reflecting light. He was a rather skinny woman with a large bust. He didn't understand what was happening.

'Errr, guys, what's going on?'

[Your heart will tell you when you're ready.]

'Come on, Nyaruko. I'm not in the time for riddles.'

[That is not a riddle.] Being even more confused, Leriko stormed out of the bathroom, content to finding Ryuji and finding out what happened to himself.

"Sasaki-chan, do you have any idea what has happened to me?" She turned around and stared at him for a second before jumping up and pulling a knife out of, to Leriko, nowhere and pointed at him.

"Who are you and what have you done to Leriko-sama?" He put his hands in the air and made a sour face, the room suddenly full of a hostile and passive aura that were battling each other. It turned into a charisma battle between the two people.

"Sasaki-chan, calm down and put down the knife. I'm Leriko Yoshida, okay? My Sacred Gears don't even know what happened to me." She faltered for a second before hesitantly and slowly lowering the knife, the two auras in the room disappearing and leaving a peaceful feeling in the room.

"What are we going to do about you? You keep on changing genders and appearance which, by the way, is really freaking me out."

"I'm sorry but now is not the time to worry about me." He was being rather modest considering the situation…

* * *

The boy awoke, for a start, with pain flushing throughout his body and numbing it. He couldn't move his arms or legs and he was blindfolded. Fear filled every corner of his consciousness and he tried squirming, tried moving his limbs the tiniest bit but got no response. He thought that he'd lost them as he couldn't feel them either, which made panic rise in him once again.

"Ah, you've awakened, young one." The voice was icy and sounded dangerous and it crept over every inch of his soul. He didn't know where he was, he was worried and afraid and he was damp with some sort of liquid. He could talk which reassured him greatly and he felt fingers on his face.

"Ok, to get things straight, where am I? You probably won't answer any of these any way but, who are you and what do you want from me?" The fingers left his face and a heavy silence hung in the air until the person spoke again.

"I've kidnapped you to unlock his full potential. Where we currently are? We are in a hidden temple in the underworld." Ryuji was confused, he thought the underworld was supposed to be a made up place where condemned souls were supposed to go, where sinners go to die.

"Underworld? What exactly do you mean?" The blindfold was pulled off him and he saw luscious, green trees and castles and houses and lakes. The underworld was, in his eyes, a rather modern place. It had no fire, no demons and no continuous death of sorts. He was amazed, he had the urge to run around and explore. He never, even in his wildest dreams, could ever imagine such a beautiful scene that he was seeing now.

"What is this place?" He had hints of astonishment in his voice and he sounded distant as he observed the scene. The wildlife, the buildings, the trees and the lakes. He thought he was on a cliff of sorts as he could see as far as the eye could see without anything blocking his view.

"I already told you. This place is the underworld. Now, back to business."…

* * *

**Yay! Tell me if you enjoyed that and if I did well. I personally think I did a good job with third person and I want to keep using it. But, it'll fall on you guys. Sorry I have to drop the bomb on you.**

**Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter than usual. I kinda ran out of ideas to put in for the last 100-200 words. It doesn't matter though (not that much) that it's that shorter than usual. While writing this, I listened to a music genre called 'Post Rock'. It inspired me and helped me to write this chapter. Sorry for any typos. Was tired when writing this up.**

**Why has Leriko awakened and what is he really? Will they manage to find Ryuji or at least some idea of where he is? Why has he changed form once more? Find out in Chapter 6!**

**Please review and all that stuff so I know if you like it/hate it and what I can do to improve.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun rose again, like any other normal morning, and Leriko rose from his slumber. He was careful not to wake up the girl that was clinging to him and headed to the bathroom with quiet footsteps. He yawned and looked in the mirror before he started to undress and looked back again after noticing what he saw. He nearly yelled out in joy as he saw his brown hair and male chest. He was finally normal for once, his Sacred Gear's finally starting to maintain an even balance of control over his appearance.

He showered happily and started rummaging through his draws for his school uniform until he felt it. Someone was staring at him and he could feel the surprise surfacing off of their stare, "Morning, Sasaki-chan. Looks like I'll be able to go back to school again today." He found his uniform and put it on his rather toned body that he had acquired.

"You know, you're musclier than I remember." He shrugged and smiled as he leant against the doorframe as his alarm clock went off and broke the silence between them.

"You know, that doesn't really matter as it's not that noticeable under clothes." The girl got up and walked past him with a yawn while he followed in her steps to the kitchen where she started making some coffee.

"Well, you may want to be mentally prepared for when you get there. Rumours spread fast you know." He sighed and sat down on his couch while the TV and video game booted up.

"Rumours. Gotta hate them, you know. False accusations make people hate you." She giggled a bit and poured some coffee into a mug. Leriko was having fun playing his video games, so she went and took a shower in the meantime. A minute after she got in, Leriko knocked on the door and stuck his hand through a small gap that, much to her despair, had her phone in it. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and took the phone off of him.

"Hey, it's Nyaruko speaking."

"Where are you!? You're not at home." She froze as she heard her father's voice. She thought he wouldn't be back for another week. Her father was abusive and always strict so she never spoke to him.

"Um, I'm at a friend's house. I'll see you after school." She hesitated as she was speaking, knowing that one wrong word would cause her father to get angry and abusive.

"Oh, I think it's more than a friend's house. Who's the guy that answered? I want you to come home right now." Leriko snatched the phone and grinned as Nyaruko tried to grab it off of him.

"Listen, old man, your daughter is in my care now. We're coming to visit right now so if you try to harm her, you'll regret you even called." His voice was rather dark and sinister and it made Nyaruko's father shiver and it also made him really angry. Leriko hung up and smiled cheerily at his, what he thought she was to him, lover, and left the bathroom.

Nyaruko exited the bathroom with her school uniform on and Leriko had his bag next to him as he continued to play videogames, "If you want breakfast, we're gonna have to stop at a convenience store on the way. Tell me when you're ready and we'll leave straight away." Nyaruko didn't like the idea of visiting her father when he was angry but she knew Leriko was there to protect her. She grabbed her bag full of books and also got her phone and wallet and out a hand on Leriko's shoulder.

"I don't think this is a very good idea. My father's rather abusive and he has anger issues." Nervousness was audible in her voice and Leriko put a hand on hers to comfort her. He was slowly dying on the game but it didn't matter right now.

"That's why we're gonna go. We're gonna show him who's in charge." Nyaruko smiled and put her shoes on while Leriko saved and quit the game. They were on their way to Nyaruko's house before Leriko's phone rang. He answered it with a flick of his wrist and he still used his cheery self.

"Hello, Leriko speaking."

"Yes, if you want your friend before he's murdered, come and find me before the end of next week."

"I don't know who you are, or where you are, but I will find you and I will kill you. Ok, I'm sorry for making that joke. I should go die now or something. Bye!" It was Leriko who ended the call with another flick of his wrist while he was trembling in anger, despite the cheery tone he used towards the end. Nyaruko grabbed the boy's hand and he lightened up a bit.

"Calm down. He's being quite generous giving you a couple of weeks to save Ryuji." He nodded and continued with his face looking down towards the pavement, tears, which were coming through in the lot, not visible as they rolled off his chin and onto the pavement. His emotions were conflicted. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he had to somehow find Ryuji.

They stopped in front of a rather large house that had a black car, which looked like it belonged to some rich business men, and sighed, "Going in?"

"Yup, going in."

"You know, my dad will seriously hurt you."

"It doesn't matter. I can regen easy." Leriko cracked his neck and walked to the front door, banging on it as loud as he could, and stepped back to dodge being swatted like a fly as the door swung open, "Morning, old man. Leriko Yoshida, nice to meet your acquaintance." He held his hand out and felt his wrist being twisted by a rather typical fat man that was bald, "You know, that's not how a host treats his guests." His wrist was dislocated as the man suddenly jerked his hand towards him.

Leriko flicked his wrist and it popped back into place with a weird pop-like sound, "Can we come in?" He asked before, in an extremely rude and disrespectful manner, walked past Nyaruko's father and into the house. Nyaruko followed up and then her father came last. Leriko was already sitting on a white leather sofa in front of a fireplace with his legs crossed and his chin in his palms.

"So, what do you want, pops?" He sat on an armchair near a window and Nyaruko sat next to Leriko, unsure if this 'meeting' of his was going to end well.

"Don't call me that! I want you to leave my daughter alone. FOREVER."

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, pops." Leriko was clearly angering Nyaruko's father and she didn't like that one bit as she knew what her father was capable of.

"Oh, why is that so?" He was rather intrigued at Leriko's saying and he had no clue what was coming next.

"She's a Devil now. My Queen and servant." The father was quite confused and angered as he stood up and started to approach the couple.

"What do you mean about 'Devil', and 'servant'?"

[Well, you've done it now. Well done, Leriko, have a gold star.]

'You'll see what I'm doing in a sec, so hold your horses.'

"Well, for a fact, I know you're a Fallen Angel from the…how should I say this…aura, personality traits and the strength you had when you tried to snap my wrist, or whatever the hell you were trying to do."

"What are you on, boy? There's no such things as Devils and Fallen Angels."

"Oh, really now? Any evidence to support your claim?"

"No…uh, I mean, yes."

"Hand it over then. Fire away everything you've got." He jumped back a bit and snarled with canine like teeth showing, "Come on, can't keep me waiting can you?" He reared a fist back and threw a fist at Leriko, which was grabbed like it was a plaything, "Come on, out with it, old man."

"I just know they're not real! Just like vampires and werewolves." Leriko stood up and forced his devil wings to appear out of his back, much to Nyaruko's fathers shock.

"Not real, right? What would explain this then?" Even though it was his first time, purple fire appeared in Leriko's hand. He dropped it when it started to burn his palms and he stomped on it to put it out. The carpet was a tad singed as it only touched it for a second and the brief smell of smoke filled everyone's noses.

The old man was sweating furiously, like he was hiding something important or big and that his life depended on it, "That's obviously a magic trick." A dagger appeared in Leriko's hand, the hilt curved with a small blade jutting out of the end with a black blade curving the other way from the hilt at the bottom where the top part was placed as a sharp curve that ended as a sharp point. It had a small, purple jewel located on a small pommel that shined in the light. It had weird inscribing on the hilt made out of pure steel and the blade had serrated edges jutting out towards the top.

"Believe me now, old man? There's no doubting that they're real now." Nyaruko's father put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a strange, phone looking device that bleeped when he pressed a button. The roof suddenly turned into a portal where figures were already emerging from. Only three of them came out though and they were all dressed in black coats with wild black hair. Fallen Angels is a simple way to describe them

"Ah, so you've come to show your true self, old man. Well, better not interrupt this any longer." The dagger grew larger until it was the size of a one-handed long sword and a light spear was thrown at him. He dodged and it pierced through the couch behind him and exploded into little fragments of glass.

"Sasaki-chan, you should leave or something. I wouldn't want you to get hurt now, would I?" She nodded and ran to the front door but was blocked by one of the Fallen Angels.

"We can't let you leave, little girl. Why don't you join us though? We can have lots of fun." The person was sliced in two before he could even touch Nyaruko and his two halves revealed a blood covered Leriko.

"Dammit, this blood sucks. I obviously can't go back to school today." He was muttering useless gibberish to himself as he turned around and head back into the living room. A mini explosion went off and he was flung into the hallway wall where he was speared by multiple light spears, "FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Was all he could say as he gripped them one by one and pulled them out slowly. The two remaining Fallen Angels that didn't want to fight laughed at Leriko's despair. They thought he was going to die, until something inside of him set him off. He slowly stood up with shaking legs, pain and agony shooting through both his mind and body. He was convulsing and retching until white liquid came out of his mouth and sent him more pain.

The light was doing its work as it ran through his body and he was near death as so much blood had been lost, 'I can't die. I won't die. I've got so much to live for and a lot of things to do. I. WON'T. DIE!' He was screaming in his mind as the hand with a Sacred Gear on it shone a bright white and a raven, fingerless glove with a purple symbol that gave off a feint glow. The symbol was peculiar as it was mainly curved lines that made a shape that seemed to resemble a small bird.

[He did it. Liberation Stage 2. Oh my God.] Nyaruko, his upgraded Sacred Gear, was mumbling some weird things that no one would ever understand apart from himself. His body glowed a bright shade of green and all his wounds were gone. No one moved until the sword disappeared and his hand turned into the blade of the sword.

"What exactly are you?" One of the Fallen Angels politely asked, not wanting to get chopped into bits by the boy in front of him.

"Well, I am Leriko, wielder of the three mythical Sacred Gears belonging to Kraken, Cthulhu and Nyarlathotep. They are named Sea Guardian, Book of the Cursed, of which I made up just then, and Satan's Ring. Wanna meet them?" They shook their heads and stepped back in disbelief.

"Impossible. We have to go tell Azazel-sama straight away. We're out of here." The disappeared in a flash of light and it was Leriko and Nyaruko's father left.

"Well, then there was two. Wanna go the easy way or the hard way?" He took steps back until he was fully against the wall.

"I surrender! Just…take care of her." It was decision time for Leriko. One that could taint his name and make him infamous or one that could lead him to be a hero. Is this the thing Cthulhu and Nyaruko were talking about? Leriko stepped forward and Nyaruko's father raised his hands.

"You know, I could always kill you but that would make me the bad guy. I can let you leave and let you tell your friends of how awesome I am. Go, before I change my mind." He disappeared in a flash of light as well and Leriko sighed. He studied his blade arm and whistled when he saw it was just from his wrist.

'So, tell me Nyaruko, what can I do now?'

[Well, you can transform individual hands or feet into weapons and you can summon one advanced weapon, like a long sword, or two basic weapons, like a dagger and a sword or just two daggers if you're feeling up to being a rogue. You can also do intermediate shape shifting now. Like, say you want to also change your senses as well as shape shift. You can do that. So, I'm not trying to put any dirt on you, if you use your human-animal hybrid shift, you'd get the advanced hearing as the wolf or fox or whatever animal you take.]

'Sweet. I'll try it out now.' His normal ears disappeared and were replaced by fluffy wolf ears jutting out the top of his head and he could hear cars whole blocks away. The loudest sound would have to have been his heartbeat. He made a long, fluffy wolf tail come out of the area above his butt and he wagged it. He, for some strange reason, relished being able to do that. He walked outside and was bombarded with a hug from real-life Nyaruko.

"I beat the bad guys. Well, I only killed one of them and that was the guy you saw me kill. Your father's fine, gone back to wherever he came from."

"Well, I would've preferred it if he died. I hate him. A lot. You don't wanna know what I went through in my childhood."

"I think I know from the rude 'intro', if you'll call it that. Well, shall we get going? We're gonna be late because that took longer than expected."

"You've got blood all over your clothes. Are you sure it's fine to go to school with blood on your clothes?"

"Fuck. Forgot about that. Is there a fountain or something like that around here?" She nodded and led him down the road and to a local park, where no one would go to in the morning because it was rather creepy. There was a lone fountain made of stone with water gently running from the top of it and down to the bottom. He summoned Sea Guardian and the water slowly rose into the air as he clenched his fist and lifted it up.

'Is this the correct way to do it, Kraken?'

[Mhm, just keep on doing that and pull it towards you.] He flung his arm towards his chest and he was bombarded with water. He flew back from the sudden force and skidded along the floor. Luckily, the blood was gone and his shirt had a small rip from a rock.

"Now that that's done, let's go." They started sprinting to school with all their might and Leriko forgot to shape shift back to his normal self. He stopped at the edge of the park and took a deep breath, "Sasaki-chan! Keep on going without me! I've got things to do." She nodded and ran even faster than before.

Leriko looked at his gloved hand and the arm with a sort of gauntlet thing. He grinned and unsummoned them when he saw a small dog rubbing against his leg. It was a fuchsia colour and it looked to be a wolf. It had ruby coloured eyes and it stared up at him with large, innocent eyes that only a heartless monster would hate. He crouched down and picked the wolf up and held it in his arms as it started to lick him, "Hey, little guy. What's your name?"

"I am Liekos. A wolf youkai."

"If you're a youkai, where's your home? Even friends for the matter of fact."

"I'm all alone. No home, or friends." Leriko pondered on that thought for a few seconds.

"You could come live with me."…

* * *

**Finally I finished. Ugh, I haven't felt up to writing for the past week. I did it anyways so here it is. See any typos or something doesn't seem grammatically correct or doesn't make sense, please deal with it. On my weekends, I know this is stupid, I only get something like 15-18 hours of sleep and I need at least 10 a day. And I don't know how I manage to stay awake in school.**

**Hope you enjoyed. I hope it wasn't absolute shit. When I'm tired, I don't write things that are good and they're absolute shitholes. Leave a review if you like it or just wanna tell me how much you hate me et cetera et cetera. Feedback is constructive. I'd love it if you'd leave an idea for this story, if you have one, and I'll see you later.**

**Bye.**

**PS. What's with all the characters names starting with a letter near L? Except for Cthulhu, of course.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**{Disclaimer: This chapter will be rated M for various reasons that you may find throughout this chapter. Enjoy!}**

"Considering that I have no place to live, why not? I've got nothing to lose." Leriko realised it right then. The wolf cub was speaking. It sounded like a young girl as well.

"Ok, I'll have to meet you here around 4. I've got school and I'm gonna be late."

"Why can't you take me with you?" Leriko hesitated on the answer for a second before sighing and placing her down.

"No offense, people wouldn't appreciate me taking a wolf youkai into a school." She sighed before trotting back into the forest that occupied most of the park and yelled out something along the lines of, 'you better come'. Leriko stood up, brushed himself off and sprinted to school.

He arrived just as his teacher called his name and everyone looked at him. He was a bit wet and had a mixture of blood, water and sweat dripping off of him while he approached his desk to sit down. All the guys were giving him evil eyes for reasons that he could guess and he pulled out a text book and started reading. Halfway through the lesson, Nyaruko was sweating like she had a fever and her face was all flustered. Leriko threw a scrap of paper at her that read, 'You okay? You look like you have a fever' and it was thrown back immediately.

'I'm fine.' He obviously didn't believe her and sighed. He sunk in his chair and hung his head back while the teacher was droning on and on about economics or something along the lines of that and closed his eyes. Light patterns flickered about behind his eyelids and he grinned, breathing through his teeth with slow breaths, until his name was called. It sounded distant, like they were deep underwater and it was drowned out. He focused on it, straining his ears until the muscles grew tired and he sighed in gloom. The voice faded out and he was pushing himself into a peaceful state of mind when he was interrupted by a tap on the head. It kept happening but it got harder every time and he furrowed his brow in annoyance, "Leave me alone. I'm trying to do something if you didn't notice."

His eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with his teacher, not the slightest bit surprised at why this was happening, "Do you understand? If so, walk away and leave me in peace." The teacher frowned and moved her face closer.

"Yoshida, do you want to go see the principal?" She was angry at his slacking off but he didn't care in the slightest bit. Even though he's been absent for a few days, he gives zero fucks about studying.

"No thanks, I don't wanna see you either." The class chuckled at his choke and fell into silence when the teacher screeched the 'magic' word to them.

"I have no time for you or your jokes. You're going to the principal right away."

"If I don't want to?" His teacher trembled with anger and gripped him by the wrist with such a strong force he couldn't move his hand.

"Then I'll make you come with me." He saw a fleeting flicker of red in the corner of her eyes and his mind did backflips to process what that was and what was happening.

"That sounds like something a paedophiliac would say, so don't say that. Please."

"I don't have time for games, Yoshida." He stood up and let himself be dragged along the flooring with his body deeply relaxed and his heels skidding across the pavement. He definitely made it difficult for the teacher as she was sweating to drag him up some stairs. Every time his heels hit a stair, he'd mutter out a noise of hurt to annoy the teacher as well. He thought he was successful as he was thrown into a room and the door shut, but there was something off about this room. There was nothing in there except white walls and an iron door that made a click sound when he looked at it.

"What the…" Was the only thought process he could manage at the moment and his brain was under massive strain to comprehend the situation. Static was heard and then a brief message in a distorted voice echoed through the rather empty room.

"Well, I'll make this brief. We, the Fallen Angels of course, are going to blow this building sky high. You, however, are the only that knows what's going on. That's why we locked you here so you can't disrupt our plans." The voice over disappeared and Leriko sat in silence for a minute with his gaze staring at the door. He shook his head and softly slapped his cheeks to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Much to his dismay, he wasn't and he ran a hand through his hair in a stressful manner, his anger rising and his urge to do something growing by the second.

He stood on two wavering legs and wandered over to the door. It had no handles, sadly, so he couldn't just open it and run away, and he punched it. A straight full on punch that only made his arm numb and his whole body electrocuted, "FUCK! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" He summoned Satan's Ring and turned his hand into a sword and slashed at the door for his sword arm to bounce back and nearly cut him in half.

[Can I make a suggestion?]

'Go ahead, Nyaruko. I've got nothing else to do.'

[This is just a theory, but what if you combine one of Cthulhu's attacks with my sword. It could explode the door open or something.] He did exactly that. He summoned his Book of the Cursed, which was newly renamed, and his sword hand was covered in a fiery blaze of death. He swung at the door again and it made a large dent with the add-on of a mini explosion in the room. He cursed as he was flung into the wall and felt something happen in his back. He tried moving his legs but he couldn't, for some odd reason, and it hit him right then. He broke his back. He screamed in anger and crawled on his hands to the door and did the combo again, this time breaking an arm. The door luckily flung open and squashed something against the wall ass red went everywhere and splats could be heard in the hallway, "How am I supposed to save everyone with a broken arm and back?" He was muttering to himself as he crawled towards the door, shards of metal sticking into his hands.

[Well, we could wait, I don't know, an hour or so and let my book heal you.] Cthulhu reached sarcasm level. Leriko didn't like that much and punched a wall as he slowly made his way into the hallway.

[Leriko, you could always use me to temporarily shift it into place. Problem is, it'd drain a lot of your energy and you don't appear to have much left in you.] It was true. Leriko could barely crawl without falling onto his stomach.

'It's fine. I can do it.' He shifted his back into place and he screamed and anguished cry as it cracked and popped into its correct position. He moved his legs quickly and grinned as he slowly stood up, his legs weak and heavy as he stumbled down the hallway. Eventually, he couldn't wait any longer so he tried to run and was slightly successful as he managed to quicken his pace and nearly trip over as he stumbled even faster down the hallway. He clambered down some stairs and grimaced as pain finally ventured into his body. His arm hurt like hell and his hands stung a lot as he noticed blood dripping off of his fingertips and onto the floor. He tripped right before his classroom door and frowned as his body wouldn't move.

He frowned as the door swung open and his 'teacher' walked out with a light spear in her hand, "Oh, its little Leriko trying to play hero. What a shame. I've restrained all the students and tried to gag them, so you needn't worry as you all die together." He heard screams from the inside and he inched his hand toward the floor in an angle to push himself up. He had mixed emotions, some of fear, some of hatred and some of sadness. Is this how he was going to die? He didn't know. No one knew what lay ahead in his distorted future.

"I'm…gonna….save them…" It took a lot of energy to say that while he managed to get on all fours while his 'teacher' watched with pity and dismay. She kicked him over and he was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling with a lifeless look of despair and hurt, "I'll…do…whatever it…takes." He held his back up with his hands when he was kicked back onto his back and pinned to the floor with a foot on his chest.

"Not gonna happen, dumbass. You can't even walk anymore." She had pity in her voice that was laced with venom that could destroy someone's soul.

"I can…stop you…though." He smiled as a book appeared in his hand.

[No, don't do it!]

[Leriko, you'll die of exhaustion!]

[Stop it Leriko! You can't die. Please, don't die.] The voices of his companions were drowned out as a large ball of fire shot out and squared the person standing on him right in the jaw. She stepped back from loss of balance and was engulfed in flames that killed her almost instantly. His vision was going grey and his body slowly shut down. He closed his eyes and heard some strange chanting in his mind, some kind of spell or religious prayer. He didn't understand it as it sounded alien to him, like he was in another universe.

He opened his eyes and was surrounded by white. Everything was plain white, "Hello? Anyone here?" His voice echoed and eventually stopped as he looked around. He couldn't tell if he was upside down, on the side or upright as he walked forward. Walked on nothing as a voice boomed overhead.

"Ah, Leriko. It's nice to finally meet you." It was gruff and stoic as he stopped and listened for the source. It came from all directions however, so he couldn't find the person or thing that was talking.

"Who are you? And where exactly am I?"

"I cannot answer either of those, as you already know, deep down in your memories, in a past life."

"Then, why are you holding me here?" The 'thing' laughed out and abruptly stopped with a sigh.

"You see, this is not a prison. It is neither hell, heaven nor a sort of limbo. I have summoned you here so you realise the truth about yourself. Since you've unconsciously found it, it's time for you to go. Safe travels, Leriko…" The whiteness around him faded as he sat up and gasped for air as his body was rid of it.

"Did I just die a second ago?" His voice was feminine and he could feel black fabric and hair pressed against his back as he sat up. He pulled a few strands of hair in front of him and sighed as it was a long, silky black. He stood up and felt around at his new cape type of thing that, for some weird, unknown reason, had circular shapes at the bottom.

He walked over to the classroom and slammed the door to freeze at what he saw. The guys were, in Leriko's eyes, raping the girls as they stay tied up. They were unfortunately naked as their hands and feet were bound by some rope, "What the fuck is going on?" All eyes turned to him as he stood there with his arms crossed under his new bust and his voice threatening and scaring all but one. Nyaruko looked at Leriko with a look of plead and help as a guy was about to 'enter' her until Leriko ran up and picked him up by the back of the shirt. He threw him away into a desk and he didn't flinch when a sort of cracking noise was heard. He cut the ropes with a Satan's Ring dagger and threw his cape over Sasaki so it would cover her body.

The guys were murmuring things about how hot the new Leriko was and they decided to advance on her. As soon as the first one tried to grab a handful of boob, he was roundhouse kicked to the face and his head bounced off the floor when it hit, "Who wants to go next?" All of the boys, about nine in total now, pounced at once and managed to pin him to the floor. They tore his clothes off and their faces grew lustful as they saw the beautiful body before them. In this tiny opening, he managed to break one's nose with his right foot and knock another to the side with his other foot, "You guys are sick bastards, you know?" He took one out with a punch and summoned a dagger in his hand to try to scare them off. He didn't want to hurt seriously so he tried scaring them but to no avail. One of them grabbed the dagger out of his hand and held it to his throat, a look on his face that said he wasn't afraid to kill him. He sighed as it disappeared in the boy's hand and he was pinned to the floor securely, "Sasaki-chan, little help, please."

She nodded and threw two off before grabbing a third and getting him into a chokehold. He passed out after a few seconds and she bashed one on the head with a fist. His head fell onto Leriko's chest and bounced off and head butt another guy, effectively disorienting him and making him fall to the side for a second. They noticed Nyaruko and approached with creepy grins that sent shivers down her spine as she backed away. She trembled and whimpered as one grabbed out for her.

Snap. That was all it took for the boy to fall on the ground and clutch his arm as Leriko broke it, "Get away from her or you'll be sliced to bits." Leriko effectively held the sword from the morning in his right hand while a dagger lay in his right. The remaining few boys lunged at her and all their attempts for a grab were dodged. In one swift movement, the remaining few boys collapsed to the floor with a surprised look on their face.

After a few moments, all the girls were uncut and dressed and were thanking a nude Leriko, "Anyone got some clothes. I don't like nudity in public much." The shook their heads and he sighed a long sigh. He ran his hand through his hair in contempt and came up with an idea.

'Yo, Nyaruko, can I shape shift some clothes on me?'

[I think it might work. Give it a try.] His body was covered in a white glow and then it abruptly stopped. He had a completely new attire that was suitable for battle, kinda. He wore a black skirt with black leggings and a black t-shirt on. His body was covered by a black coat that was open at the middle and a long red scarf covered his mouth as it dangled loosely on his back, "Sasaki-chan, let's go." She nodded and they exited the classroom and into the hallway with Leriko in the lead.

"Leriko-sama, what's exactly going on?" Leriko gulped and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a small explosion beside them. The stairs were blown into bits. Completely gone. Rubble steadily showered down on the two of them as Leriko took a few steps back, backing up against the wall and taking deep breaths before taking a running leap onto a platform that was somehow still standing, "The Fallen Angels are gonna blow the school up. We need to stop them right now, so jump over here!" She shook her head and took a small step away from the ledge.

"I can't jump. It's too far." They were on the third floor of the school and missing the jump would surely mean death if she missed. The jump was at least three meters away and one meter down, so it was a pretty difficult jump.

"We don't have time for this. Ugh, I'll catch you, okay?" She nodded and took a slow deep breath and backed up to the wall, fear showing through her actions as she was slightly shaking. She ran forward but slipped at the last second, a pool of water somehow gathering at the edge. Leriko ran forward and jumped after her to hit the ground and Nyaruko landing on his stomach somehow. All the wind was knocked out of him and he gasped for air as she got off of him and stood up. Oxygen filled his body and burnt his throat and lungs as he hauled in massive amounts to fill him.

"Fuck me. How did you end up landing on me when I jumped after you?" She shrugged and they were on the first floor again, the hallways clear and the sudden silence enveloping the two. It was too silent for their liking, the only sounds being their steady and quick footsteps, "Sasaki-chan, any idea where they might plant a bomb powerful enough to blow the whole school to bits?"

"Well, there's always the basement floors where the gas and water tanks are, so that's a start of some kind."

"Right, that's where we're going then." They fastened their pace into a fast jog and they carried along the hallway until the came to a lone staircase that was narrow, dusty and was dark. They stepped down it slowly in caution as voices could be heard at the bottom.

"Nah, he won't be able to stop us. He's too weak to do it."

"You sure. I heard he already took one of us out."

"Right, probably dumb luck."

"You sure? Been hearing rumours that he's got the three mythical Sacred Gears."

"They don't exist." Leriko chose this moment and stepped out with his hand as a plain, silver one-handed long sword and chuckled to himself, "Really? Why don't you test that theory yourself?" They turned around and had a mildly confused look on their face as they saw a woman instead of the guy they were supposedly going to defeat.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Why, I'm Leriko of course. Now, let's fight before I walk pass you."

"Leriko's a guy. Not a woman, so stop messing around before I hurt you."

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm sort of a gender bending person, you know?"

"Right…leave before we hurt you."

"Not gonna happen, buddy. I've got a school I need to save." Two sets of wings spread out of both of their backs and they charged a magic spell, one that was laced with high traces of light poison. They threw several bombs that exploded and one of them exploded near Leriko and blinded him. He raised his arm from pure instinct and blocked a downwards slice from a simple claymore. As his vision returned, Leriko jumped over a slice that was meant to incapacitate him and counter with a fierce punch to the face.

The guy he hit stumbled back and swung his sword out to skim Leriko's stomach and draw a few drops of blood, "Reckon we should use full power?" One of them snickered while the other one charged up a mean made of pure light. One hit would disintegrate Leriko entirely and leave nothing, not even a speck of ash. The beam shot out and the whole corridor they were in was illuminated by a blinding light and Leriko took the attack full on. He had two one-handed swords made of a red material that he used to make an 'x' like shape that successfully blocked the attack. However, he kept sliding backwards from the enormous amount of force and went flying all the way down the one-hundred meter or so corridor and into a wall that collapsed on top of him, along with rock and dirt.

All that was left was a giant pile rubble, "That guy was too easy. The others aren't going hard enough on him." Meanwhile, Nyaruko was sprinting down the corridor to the pile of rubble. She arrived in a minute or so and started tearing the pieces of rubble off one by one. She reached the floor and stared. Stared at something that was nothing. He wasn't there anymore. No more Leriko.

She stood up with an angered grin on her face and looked at the two people that had decimated her master and lover, "They're going to pay. They're going to die." She was muttering that to herself as she charged at them and raised a fist to punch. As her fist was going to strike, she was swatted into the wall like a fly by something, and she looked up in dismay.

"Such a poor little girl. Too sad that she's going to die today." She grimaced and started laughing maniacally.

"Hahaha, you killed my master and you expect me to die for what you did? Never. Never am I going to die without avenging his death." She was slapped on the face and she fell onto her side with a loud thunk. Her face was stinging and a red face mark was left there as she sat back up then stood up. She was kicked down and continuously kicked until she blocked a kick and grabbed the boot that was attacking her. She stood up, still holding the boot while the person whom the boot belonged to hopped in the spot to keep balance. He was flipped onto his back as she jerked her arm up and then forward.

She was sweating furiously as she tried to contain her pent up anger, trying not to explode on the spot as her mind ran wild with emotions. The pressure in the room grew and it got continuously hotter until it was like a furnace. Maybe a star. She screamed in agony as her body temperature rose past normal human limits and she did a type of transformation. Her hair was a bright crimson and it was letting off steam as it touched her back and slightly burnt her skin. One eye became a yellow and the other became an orange with the orange giving off a threatening glow, "You'll pay for your sins!" She slammed a fist into the concrete ground and created a mini crater with the after effects of the whole building shaking and small earthquakes occurring. The two Fallen Angels started disintegrating as she walked near them, the screams and cries of her enemies filling her ears and giving the effect of ecstasy.

She towered above them as her shadow covered them, as if she were a monster, and let out a horrifying giggle, "Where are your leaders? You better tell me if you don't want to disintegrate." Her voice was playful and cheery and it struck fear into the two people in front of her.

"We'll never tell the kinds of you, you monster." His voice was laced with venom as he spat those hurtful words at Nyaruko.

"Wrong answer!" She grinned and stomped his skull all over the floor with the other one watching with complete awe, shock, anger and fear, "What about you?"

"They wouldn't tell someone like me. I'm just a pawn in their game of chess and I have to obey orders or the higher ups would kill me."

"Okay, not useful then!" His pleads for mercy were drowned out as his final scream echoed through the halls of the basement. She heard something behind her and she quickly turned around and kept an eye open for any signs of attacks. What she saw quickly melted her anger and the room temperature declined back to its original. Nyaruko stayed the same though.

The wall were Leriko was supposedly killed was punched and pounded on until it broke, revealing Leriko with large cuts up his right arm and chunk of concrete sticking out of his left leg, "Ow, that fucking hurt. I'm gonna kill them when I get my hands on them." Dust cleared and he saw Nyaruko standing with a sad smile and tears rolling gently down her face, "Hey, Sasaki-chan, what happened to your hair?"

She ran up to him and leapt into his arms, "I thought you died. I already killed them though. Somehow."

"Any regrets?"

"I wish I didn't have to kill them for survival."

"You're still human though, aren't you? Wait, your still a devil with human emotions."

"Wish you didn't have to correct me on that."

"Same, but it's the truth. Now let's go and save this place." He let her go as he was also embracing her and they continued down the hall. When they passed the two bodies, Leriko gagged at the sight he saw. They were missing a good lower half of their body with blood and brain splatted where their heads used to be. It pooled and made a giant puddle of blood that the couple had no choice but to walk through. Bits of rubble fell from the roof as the building shook and sirens could faintly be heard above them. There was some sort of commotion but they ignored it, they needed to stop the bomb immediately.

"I wonder how today ended up like this," Leriko softly said that as multiple doors came into view and gave them choices that could decide the fate of everyone in the school, "I mean, today was pretty normal until your dad attacked. Then I met a wolf youkai in the park, which I promised could live with me, and now the school's being threatened. I just wish it would stop."

Leriko kicked a door open at random and saw various mops, brooms and cleaning products. He looked around for any signs of a possible bomb and sighed in relief as he found none, "Guess it's the way the world works." Leriko chuckled at Nyaruko's statement and kicked the next door open. Much to their relief, there wasn't anything they could see on the floor or walls of the small space.

"Life's a bitch, right?"

"Right." They came to a third and final door that they concluded would be where the bombs were. Leriko kicked it with enough force that it went flying off of the hinges and on the floor in front of him.

"Hello, anyone home?" He called out and stepped in with a groan as his vision suddenly turned to a pitch black darkness.

"So we meet at last, Hero Leriko." A lustful voice came out of the dark with sounds of footsteps and metal clanking on other bits of metal.

"What's with this hero stuff? And why are you trying to blow the school to bits?" A laugh sounded directly in his right ear and faded as fast as it came.

"Now, now, can't be asking too much questions now, can't we?"

"How about this then. Who are you?"

"My dear boy, I can't tell you that just yet. You'll have to figure out for yourself in due time. 'Till we meet again." The sounds of metal disappeared and Leriko opened his eyes with his head pounding and blood running down his forehead, 'Was that a dream?'

[No, not that I know of.] Leriko was comforted at hearing Cthulhu's voice and he sighed aloud. Where was he? He didn't know. His hands appeared to be bound as he couldn't move them and his wrists stung every time he moved them. The room had pipes running throughout them and there was a slight steam in the room that stuck to the floor and gave an eerie atmosphere to the room.

"Sasaki-chan, where are you?" He whispered hoarsely into the room.

"I'm right here." He looked over his shoulder and saw Nyaruko's crimson hair right in his eyes. He sighed and wriggled his hands about to only inflict a deep pain on himself.

"Guess we're tied together then. What exactly happened?"

"Don't know a thing. One moment I was standing in the hallway, then I wake up in a strange room tied up to you."

"Makes sense, I guess." A metallic door could be heard creaking open and footsteps carried, a shadow like figure moving through the mist and briefly stopping in front of Leriko to bend down. The figure bent down to reveal an iron skull mask with scratch marks along one side and glowing red eyes to add that creep effect.

"Think you stop us? Two puny little high schoolers who happen to be devils. But there was something worth from it. Two little beauties for me to mess around with." A cold voice rang in Leriko's mind and sent shivers up his spine. A hand shot out and an iron finger with a point at the end went for Leriko's chin and lifted it up slightly so he was looking directly into the glowing red eyes, "Now, we may have got off on a bad foot, so let us retry. What are your names, darlings?"

"You know, it's rude to ask for someone's name before introducing yourself. So, who are _you_?" He chuckled and held his knife-like finger to Leriko's throat.

"That's not how it works. You give me your names, but I don't tell you mine. How about it?" Leriko couldn't help but laugh at this ravenous man.

"You must be crazy to have a thought process like that. So, since you were only here to be weird, mind letting us go?" His finger was waved back and forth in front of Leriko's face and he frowned, knowing what the answer was going to be.

"You're the crazy one for thinking you could actually convince me to let you go. And, in actuality, I can't let you go because you're a threat to us. A threat to my little group of friends. You've already killed three so what makes you think I'll let you go?" He grinned sheepishly and sighed.

"You always have to try, you know? In desperate situations, people will do anything to escape alive."

"You're about that. It never works though, going all 'let me go! I want to escape!' You have to earn your freedom or escape with sacrifices being made." A heavy silence hung in the room and it was ended by the clearing of the person's throat, "Shit, it wore off. I'll be back in a sec. Do not move an inch." Nyaruko's head shot up as his voice changed to a friendly and warm tone.

"Nii-chan?" The man stopped before the door could be closed and he stepped back in.

"Well, guess the cat's out the bag now. Hey Nya-chan." Leriko was greatly confused and spoke out his thoughts.

"So, this guy's Sasaki-chan's brother. To think he was willing to do her makes me sick."

"Actually, I was talking about you," He pointed at Leriko and chuckled, "I was gonna let my sister be until someone worthy enough comes along." Leriko couldn't help but giggle slightly and sigh.

"Get a load of this. I'm actually a guy, Sasaki's brother." He reeled back in shock and held out his arms in front of his face with his palms quickly shaking from side to side.

"That's not true. It can't be true. How does such a thing happen?" Leriko shrugged and closed his eyes for a second.

"Well, since the person behind me knows you, do you dare to reveal yourself?"

"Fine," He was being bitter and the two apprehended people didn't like it much, "I'm Hideki Sasaki, third year at your school, Fallen Angel and her sister. Anyway, what happened to your hair Nya-chan?"

"I don't know. Thought Leriko-sama died in the hallway so I went rage and I ended up like this."

"Well, is this trap over here you master?" He pointed at Leriko and Nyaruko nodded.

"Before you kill me, one of your Fallen Angel buddies killed her and I revived her and she's now my Queen. Not in the way you think, the Evil Pieces thing. Also, I told her to just call me 'Leriko' but she won't." Hideki unclenched his fist, as he was about to punch Leriko in the face, and let out a quick sigh. He took off his mask and flicked his short, silver hair around to get rid of the sweat that had collected on the tips of it. His soft, gentle green eyes stared directly into Leriko's and he had a small smirk on his face, "Aren't going to ask to be set free? Can't guarantee your safety though as I'm just a grunt, my other friends won't agree and will most likely try to kill you." He snapped his fingers and the restraints on Leriko's and Nyaruko's hands were undone.

"Thanks, Sasaki-san, appreciate it. Know where the bomb is?" They stood up and Leriko had to grab at his head to soothe a killer headache.

"Sadly, I don't. I'll drop by sometime to see how you're doing. If you live, that is. And just call me Hideki. And Nya-chan, this is the only thing I've got for you to cover yourself up with, 'cos, you know, you're naked and wearing a cape." He threw her a pair of panties and she quickly put them on, her face flushing because she realised that a few people had seen her naked. She covered her chest with her hands and Leriko sighed, throwing off his coat and taking his shirt off and giving it to Nyaruko, revealing a lacy black bra underneath. She put the shirt on and Leriko put his coat back on, closing it up fully so no one could see his chest. Meanwhile, Hideki was looking away.

"Right, see you, Hideki." With that, they left the room, not knowing the secret the room held, "Your brother's a nice person, Sasaki-chan. And what's up with Nya-chan?" They walked down a corridor that was foreign to them, the walls being white with small light bulbs hanging out of the ceiling.

"It's a childhood nickname. Used to like cats a lot so he started calling me Nya-chan."

"Seems logical," There was silence for a brief minute that made both of them uncomfortable and anxious at what was going to happen next, "Do you know where we are?" She shook her head and the corridor got narrower and narrower until they had to walk single file. It then expanded out and they found themselves back in the school basement corridor where there was the Self Defence Force. Their assault rifles were trained on the two people in front of them that came from nowhere, in their eyes, and started yelling instructions. Leriko, however, did not like this idea and refuted against their stupidity, "Listen, you need to leave. Right now. There are things in here you can't beat but we can."

"GET ON THE FLOOR!"

'Cthulhu, got any knock out spells?'

[Should be a simple one. Won't last long though.]

'Right, thanks.' The Book of the Cursed appeared in both of Leriko's hands and he flipped through the pages as fast as he can, "Useless junk. Useless junk. Empty page. A cheese slice? Ah, right, here we go. Nya-chan, I know you might not like this, but hold on." Before someone could even say 'potato', Leriko had Nyaruko in between his boobs and a black stream of something covered the SDF soldiers and knocked them out.

"It's safe!" He called out as he pushed her back.

"Don't call me 'Nya-chan' please. It gives me cringe attacks from my childhood."

"Of course it does." He was smiling and had his eyes closed, giving off the look of someone or something that wasn't satisfied at what just happened.

"I can tell you're not happy with that conversation."

"Of course I'm not!"

"That's giving me the creeps now. Please stop."

"Of course it would." They continued down the hall and up the stairs to abruptly stop when they realised the stairs were still destroyed, "For fucks sake. Where do we go now to stop the bomb?" Nyaruko shrugged her shoulders and Leriko looked outside and across the track field. He stopped abruptly when he looked on the sky and saw a fleet of at least twenty Fallen Angels preparing an attack that would completely disintegrate everything in the near vicinity. He grabbed Nyaruko's hand and led her out the front of the school and around to the track field.

"Hey! What are you doing?" A police man could be seen running towards them from a police line near the school gate.

"Shut up old man! Look up there, would ya? We're going to die unless I stop them." The police man looked up and looked back at Leriko.

"I don't see anything. We got a call about a bomb threat though. Anyway, come with me." Leriko shoved his hand on the police man's face and threw him aside. From some miracle, he passed out and left them to deal with the situation.

"Kamehameha!" One of the Fallen Angels yelled out, receiving a fierce slap that sent him down into the ground to create a mini crater with a giant dust cloud, "What the hell was that for?!" He was already back on his feet and ready to pounce at whoever slapped him.

"WE'RE NOT FROM DRAGONBALL Z YOU NERD!"

"WELL, FUCK YOU TOO!"

"WANNA GO ME?"

"YEAH! GET DOWN HERE AND I'LL MAKE YOU MY BITCH!" While their quarrelling was going on, Leriko sighed and started walking forward. He reached the outer lanes and stopped with his hands crossed under his bust.

"Hey, go Kamehameha elsewhere. This place is a peaceful school." They all looked over at him and stopped what they were doing. One particularly nice Fallen Angel stepped down and greeted him with a smile.

"Sorry about the trouble. We're just following orders," He was rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile, "If we don't follow our superior's orders, they'll kill us. Azazel-sama isn't too fond of this idea, or so I heard. I thought he didn't like fighting."

"Do you know why you're even doing this?"

"Ah, apparently, there's two extremely dangerous devils hiding in this school, so we were ordered to take them out. Can you tell me if you've seen them," He held out a picture of Nyaruko and Leriko in his guy form, which sent nervous shivers down Leriko's spine, "We've also been told to apprehend them, not kill them, if that makes you feel better."

"Nah, haven't seen them. If you're looking for two people, why are you going to destroy the school? Why not raid it like normal people would?" The Fallen Angel put his chin against his palm and did a little 'hmmm' for a second.

"I never actually thought of that. Hey guys! Why are we blowing the school up if we're supposed to apprehend two people?" His question went unheard as they continued what they were doing and charged up the beam again. It was a bit smaller this time, probably because they were missing a person, and were ready to throw it.

"Listen, I know you're a nice guy, but I didn't want to have to do this. I may have to kill your friends if they don't stop. I'm actually one of the guys you're looking for. Can you keep that a secret?"

"Woah! You're him! I'm actually a fan! You can count on me."

"Good, 'cos I don't want to have to hurt you." Leriko gave him a quick pat on the back and he stepped forward, gargoyle-like wings raised and a book in his right hand.

"Oh, that's so cool!" His fan boy was busy fanning over him so he rose in the air as gracefully as he could and grunted. The beam as about fire and obliterate everything it touches and he had to do something about it.

"Hey! You wanted me? Here I am!" They turned towards him and a few started throwing various types of magic at him. A few threw light spears while others shot lightning, fire, even ice. He skilfully dodged every one of them while flicking through his magic book and stopped on a wide range attack. He raised the book and felt a lot of energy drain from him as various spears of purple fire appeared in front of him, the spears flickering in life and surrounding the area around them in a purple shadow. They shot forward and speared five of them through the heart. They tumbled to the ground and his fan boy ran over and touched the fire that was still inside of them, but he jumped back and yelped as he got burnt on the palm and fingers.

The beam grew a lot smaller as ten of them came over with melee weapons and bows. He blocked their attacks, as they were too fast to dodge, and managed to make a dagger and slice a guy across the neck. He held his throat and left the fight, slowing losing his life in the process, and tumbled down as well. Leriko got Sea Guardian out and got rid of his 'magic' book, collecting some of the spilt blood and pushing one of them down to crush his entire body from the sudden and powerful force.

'Kraken, I thought I could only move blood.'

[So did I. The more you know, I guess.]

'Isn't thicker and metallic?'

[That's the theory. You must be able to control all liquids then.]

'I think it's just blood and water for now.'

[Well, I would be too OP if it was every liquid.]

'Agreed.' He raised a sword to narrowly block an attack to only get pinned in that position. He was slowly being forced down as his opponent was stronger and the other enemies attacked from all sides, their attacks being cut to a stop as Leriko shifted his position to get smashed into the ground. The wind was knocked out of him as he created a mini crater from the force, having been shoved by a vast amount of fast. When he managed to breathe in air, it burnt his throat and lungs as it came in by the mouthful. When he thought he was fine, he was about to get up until some fell out of the sky and landed directly on his stomach, threatening to go straight through and kill him. A dagger was held to his throat and Nyaruko came running.

"Let go of him!" She was flaring up, literally, she was glowing a bright red and flames were surrounding her, and the guy caught on fire, a blinding white fire that looked like it could purify even the darkest of demons. The guy fell to the side as a black pile of meat and Nyaruko helped Leriko up. The surrounding grass, trees and buildings caught fire as the whole place heated up, Leriko not feeling a thing for some reason as his enemies were sweating furiously and panting like they just ran a marathon.

Rain clouds suddenly appeared and lightning struck directly in front of the couple as it poured down rain. A swirling vortex of water appeared from the lightning strike and what appeared shocked everyone. A baby one-headed hydra was standing there on four legs. It was the size of a fully grown man and it was rather scaly, mixes of a dark green colouring it and two, glowing grass green eyes on its head. It looked back towards Nyaruko as it was facing away from her and approached her, sitting down in front of her and waiting for something. She stepped towards it and rose a hand out to pet it when it suddenly bit down on her hand and surround them both in a blue-green light.

It disappeared and a sort of tattoo was on Nyaruko's right shoulder. It was depicting a serpent curling round with its teeth bared and a man in its jaws. It was green and glowed faintly, the light giving off an atmosphere that was meant to scare you.

"The mark of the Hydra..." Someone muttered against the crowd of Fallen Angels that were standing there, waiting to be killed. The Hydra raised its head and shot out a liquid that got rid of the fire that was steadily burning everything to the ground.

"Return?" Nyaruko called out with uncertainty in her voice. The Hydra, however, curled up and shrunk into the size of a ring, minus the legs. The head was jutting out so it was always facing the way her head was going, and small spines shot out of it. When she grabbed the ring and put it on, it turned to stone with the eyes of the Hydra being emeralds.

"Well, back to the situation at hand, could you maybe, I don't know, leave?"

"We came for a mission and we're going to accomplish it." Leriko summoned two one-handed short swords, which were plain silver, and blocked an incoming attack from someone to slice him open and stab him in the heart. He fell to the ground in a piled heap and the rest attacked at once. Leriko quickly spun around and sliced someone in half and was knocked off balance when someone parried his attack. He shoved his swords down just in time to block, but also get in an awkward deadlock at the same time. He fell onto his back, blocking with both swords, the opponent's leg in between his and his face close to Leriko's. Leriko's face flushed red with embarrassment, temporarily taking his attacker of guard and having enough time to throw him off and quickly stab him while he was in mid-air. All that remained of all the people that dared to attack were five of them, the others already surrendering and dropping their weapons to the floor. No one was charging the beam anymore, much to Leriko's and Nyaruko's relief.

The SDF squad came out of nowhere and surrounded the group of Devils and Fallen Angels, rifles trained on all targets, "DROP THE WEAPONS AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" Some person yelled out. They had no option but to comply as they were going to shoot them and kill them if they didn't, weapons clattering onto the floor and hands raised in the air, "IF YOU MOVE, YOU WILL BE SHOT!"

'Cthulhu, Kraken, Nyaruko, any idea what I can do?'

[Well, if you analyse the situation, you could go down to the station and get jailed, or you could fight back, using the resources you currently have.]

'More than one person'll get shot though.'

[Sacrifices must be made if you want to save everyone.] Leriko sighed and walked into a line formation when ordered, but stopped when next to a soldier. He suddenly got an idea that was crazy, in its own unique way, and grabbed the guy around the neck. He pulled him around and formed a quick knife, raising it to his throat and yelling out, "If you don't want him to die, let everyone else go but take me instead! This whole thing's my fault. They were using self-defence to stop me!"

The soldiers stopped and looked at him, pointing their rifles at him and telling him to drop the knife and step away, "Once a wise man told me, 'you're the crazy one for thinking you could actually convince me to let you go,' And that applies to this situation. What makes you think I'll let him go just because you want me to?" Leriko smirked and wrapped an arm tightly around his hostage before pressing the knife against the soldier's throat, drawing a small amount of blood.

"…we're the SDF. You have to follow our orders."

"Oh, really now? Let me tell you something. Wake the fuck up and realise that you don't get everything you want. Okay?"

"This guy's not kidding! But he's supercool though!" His fan boy again. Leriko chuckled and pushed the guy away from him with the knife down by his side, a single drop of blood dropping to the floor.

"Aren't you going to arrest me? No? Okay then, bye!" With that, Leriko pushed Devils and Fallen Angels alike away from them while they stood there with confused eyes, "Now then, where were we? Right, is it okay if I interrogate you for a bit?" Most of them nodded while the few that didn't, just stood there with blank expressions, "Okay, do you know who kidnapped this guy?" He held his phone out with a picture of Ryuji up and everyone shook their heads, "Who sent you to do this?" They shrugged their shoulders and Leriko sighed, "Last and final question, why did you have to try blow everything up?" They shrugged their shoulders again and Leriko face palmed, "I'm leaving then. Stay out of trouble, kids."

Nyaruko and Leriko walked along the track and towards the exit of the school. They walked past all the police and people that were watching what was happening and towards their home, "Was it really necessary to be a huge dick about everything?" Leriko chuckled and put his arm around Nyaruko's shoulder.

"How do you feel about being jailed?"

"Don't even go there."

"Exactly." He headed off towards the park by himself, the midday sun pounding his skin and making him sweat a little. He managed to get to the location without passing out from possible heat stroke, and he sat down on the edge of the fountain with his hands on his knees and himself panting for air. It was just too hot for him. Liekos came running out of the small forest and stopped in front of Leriko, "Hey, didn't think you'd be back so early. Or even come back at all." Leriko grinned at the possible female and laughed.

"Something's came up and I left early today. Also, nice job at recognising me even though I look different."

"Simple. Read your spirit and stuff."

"Yeah, well let's go so I can hide in some air-con back at my place. Also, are you a female?" She nodded and Leriko sighed before picking her up and placing her on his shoulder like a bird would, leaving the park to go hide in some air-con, "Do you have a last name, Liekos?"

"Sadly, I don't. My mother died when I was young so I never found out anything about myself."

"So you named yourself Liekos, right?"

"Yeah, must be a coincidence that it's nearly the same as yours."

"Mhm, I know, how about you be Liekos Yoshida, my little sister of some sort."

"That works. Should I call you onii-chan then?"

"That's a scary word, so no. Even if tons of guys love having a sister complex, count me out. You can call me whatever the hell you want."

"Ok, how about I call you…Lei-chan."

"Ok, whatever. I'm interested, because you're a youkai, could you take the form of a human?"

"I can. It's fairly simple."

"Not now. Do it when we get back to my place or people will start flipping out." She nodded and they continued in silence, the footsteps of themselves and other people filling their eyes. People may have thought that Leriko was crazy because he was talking to, what it looked like to them, a puppy.

After a few minutes of haste, they managed to get to his apartment. Nyaruko was sitting against the door, whistling a song that had no tune, "You forgot to give me the keys. You know how hot it suddenly got?"

"Sorry, sorry, I was thinking about what happened over the last few hours. Oh," He put Liekos down on the ground, "This is Liekos. My new younger sister that is a youkai." Liekos glowed a shade of red before growing into a rather beautiful, slim and buxom lady that appeared to be fourteen or fifteen years old. She had crimson red hair that extended knee length and she had golden eyes sitting upon her face, complimenting her almost angelic features.

"Hello! I am Liekos, nice to meet you." She held out a hand that was hesitantly grabbed by Nyaruko and shaken softly.

"I'm Nyaruko Sasaki."

"Ok Sasaki-chan, let's get along." They didn't even notice it, but Leriko was nowhere to be seen and cool air was blasting out the front door.

"Air-con…" They both muttered simultaneously before walking in to see a half-naked Leriko lying under the floor space where the air-con was. Luckily for everyone, he was still in his female form so nothing obscene could happen. Even though Leriko wanted to desperately set a flag.

"Make yourself at home." They happily complied and sat on the couch, Liekos having no clothes on.

"Could you maybe, get me some clothes?" She asked. Nyaruko sighed, stood up and returned with some clothing items. Liekos happily put them on and sat down again. She was wearing a simple black striped shirt and some denim shorts. They surprisingly fit her perfectly fine and Nyaruko was now wearing pants as well. A white light filled the room and Hideki appeared, all fine and dandy with a joyous expression on his face, "Hey guys! Woah… Leriko, put some clothes on. And who's this beautiful lady?"

"Hey, Hideki. She's Liekos, my new younger sister. A wolf youkai that has no home. By the way, I'm apparently known as Leiko in my female form, according to Sasaki-chan."

"That seems like something she'd do. Anyway, I'm Hideki Sasaki, Nya-chan's older bro."

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Liekos was being apathetic as she sat, staring at the wall in front of her.

"Oh, right, Liekos, wanna join my peerage?"

"Why not. I've got nothing better to do." Leriko stood up and walked into his bedroom to return with a slim, white box that he opened and revealed fourteen pieces.

"Take a pick. What do you want to be?" She picked up a knight piece and gently dropped it in Leriko's palm, as if she was afraid it would smash into a billion pieces, "I, Leriko Yoshida of the Yoshida clan, call upon you to live your new life as my servant. Rejoice upon your new life as a devil!" The piece shot into her and she went limp for a second before moving her arms outwards and yawning.

"Guess I have to follow your every order then?" Leriko chuckled before sitting next to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"That's not how things work. I'm just a normal person and you're my friends. If I ask you to do something, I ask it as a brother and friend, not a master, got it?" She nodded and Leriko let go, grabbing an Xbox controller off of the coffee table in front of him and turning on the TV, "Hideki, verse you in some Street Fighter?"

"Hell yeah! But first, put some clothes on. You only have your underwear on."

"Oh, right, forgot about that." He got up, walked over to where he was previously lying and picked up the coat he was wearing before and put it on, successfully covering his whole body. Hideki jumped over the couch and grabbed a second controller and Leriko grabbed his controller. They began the game and Leikos and Nyaruko were sitting at the table, talking about useless stuff.

It came night pretty quick and Hideki left, leaving the other three to themselves. Leriko walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He was getting rather attached to his female form and he liked it way better, not in the weird way though. He undressed and looked in the body mirror that was there, observing every nook and cranny, every freckle and scar that he has. He touched a scar that was on his stomach and ran his fingers along it. It ran from his waistline and stopped just below his bust, stopping there and sighing, "I'm being too weird about this…" He muttered before slapping both cheeks twice and turning on the bath, sitting in it while it filled ever so slowly.

His mind was filled with ways of how to find Ryuji and save him, ways of how to make everyone happy. He turned off the bath just as it hit the top edge and he sat there in the boiling hot water, letting the steam rise and fill the small room and letting his mind wander. The door opened and Liekos stepped in, face flushing red and ready to step out before a voice interrupted her, "It's okay, Liekos. You can come in if you want, I don't really mind." She stepped back in and sat across from Leriko in the bath, fitting perfectly fine as Leriko had his hands wrapped around his knees that were pressed up against his chest, "This is so cliché. Someone's having a bath, someone walks in, they're ready to leave but the person bathing says it's fine. The person gets in then something romantic happens."

"Yeah, that won't happen with me, I hope." Leriko chuckled gently before swishing the water in front of him with a free hand.

"It's rather peaceful now, don't you think?"

"Yeah, your place is really comfortable. I think I could get used to it."

"You should 'cos you're going to be staying with me for a while. I'm going to get out now. See you on the bright side, Liekos." He got out and dried himself off with a towel before dressing and stepping into his room. Nyaruko was watching TV and it was pretty late, so Leriko decided to go to bed, being tired out from the day of fighting. A pair of arms wrapped around his chest and he smiled. At least he's got two people that love him. He gently closed his eyes and dozed off…

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Ugh, sixteen whole pages of enjoyment for you guys. 10,000 words to satisfy your hunger. There's an issue I need to address. When Leriko is in his female form, should I go 'he' or 'she' for whatever the hell he does? I don't know either. Hope you enjoyed. Hope there's not too much grammatical errors or words missing so a sentence doesn't make sense. Not being bothered to edit because I'm extremely tired. Only got about twelve hours sleep over the past two days.**

**Anything you need or want, PM me or leave a review. If you enjoyed this chapter or want to criticize me, good or bad are welcome, leave a review or PM me. I think you get the message.**

**Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
